The Things We Do For Love
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Sheldon Hawkes is in trouble, and he doesn't know how to get out of it. He's in love and he really shouldn't be, especially since she's with Don Flack. But is it bad if she might like Hawkes back? future Hawkes/OC aka Hawkdusky
1. Chapter 1: The Feeling of Love

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Summary: Sheldon Hawkes is in trouble, and he doesn't know how to get out of it. He's in love and he really shouldn't be, especially since she's with Don Flack. But is it bad if she might like Hawkes back? future Hawkes/OC aka Hawkdusky**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI NY but if I did then Sheldon Hawkes would not be with that bad influence who is his girlfriend Camille (however you spell her name) I DO own my personal OC Denver Sandusky_**

_A/N: oh yeah and in this story Stella is in it, and Jo isn't even though but I grew quite fond of her over the span of season 8._

_And special thanks for Thorne Lockehart for getting my muse back to writing for Denver Sandusky aka My Dennykins :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: The Feeling of Love<em>**

It has been five months since he met the new CSI Denver Sandusky. She's a beautiful blonde and Sheldon Hawkes is in love with her. He broke up with Camille, she had never been a good influence for Sheldon, and he slowly figured it out. He knew from the beginning that getting involved with a woman from his past wouldn't really work out.

But when Denver Sandusky came into his life, he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful woman, so he broke up with Camille because it wasn't fair to be dragging her along without a real reason.

What really hurt Hawkes was when he saw Denver kissing Detective Don Flack, all the girls went to him, he had this charm and Hawkes didn't know what it was. That was only after three weeks of Denver working with the CSI team.

Four months of seeing Denver all happy with Flack, she finally came into work with a glow. Hawkes knew what the glow meant. She had finally slept with Don Flack.

"Hey Sheldon," the blonde smiled at Hawkes. She was the only person actually allowed to call him Sheldon. The way she said it warmed his heart.

"You're looking good today Denver, feeling better than yesterday."

"I just had the best night with Flack."

"I can tell there," he nodded. "So I guess that means you're really into him."

"He's great Sheldon, how come you broke up with that Camille girl, you seemed perfect for her."

Hawkes shrugged, "Somethings just don't work out the way you plan."

"Well, one day, you'll be with the girl of your dreams, sometimes you just have to wait and see what happens. You're a real good catch, any girl should be proud to call you hers."

"Thanks Denver, let me just say that Flack is a very lucky guy."

"I think I'm the lucky one, well my paperwork awaits me. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," Hawkes nodded and he watched her leave as he sat down in the stool, resting his elbows on the table. "What am I going to do?" he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel," Adam Ross stated as he grabbed a stool and sat next to Hawkes.

"How do you know how I feel Adam?"

"Well first off, whoever doesn't like Denver has something wrong with them. She's like the perfect woman. And I see the way you stare at her, I work here for a reason Hawkes," he smiled.

"And you never made a move on her, because..."

"Yeah right Hawkes, me land a girl like that is like impossible. I'm happy where I'm at."

"What you mean still crushing on Stella, even though you don't have a chance?"

"Hey, come on Hawkes, that is no fair I could have Stella if I wanted her. Just tell her how you feel," Adam patted his friend's arm, before walking off.

"Yeah, because telling her how I feel wouldn't make things strained at all."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went horrible for Hawkes, he almost got caught on fire in the lab, and his phone dropped on the floor and broke into a couple of pieces. So he had Sid put a bandage on his hand, and Adam tried fixing his phone.<p>

Now he was sitting on the bench in the locker room, when the door opened there appeared Denver.

"Hey Sheldon," she greeted as she sat down next to him. "Heard you're Mr. Firestarter," Denver looked down at Hawkes' hand.

"Yeah, I was just distracted, my hand should be back to normal in a few weeks."

"Well that's a good thing. Oh and Adam told me to give this to you, honestly I don't know how he fixed your phone," she took it out her pocket and handed it to him.

"Adam is great with that kind of stuff."

Denver nodded, rubbing her hands together, looking into Sheldon's eyes, "Glad you're doing okay, I worry about you sometimes."

"Thanks," Hawkes nodded and looked down at his bandaged hand, he noticed Denver's hand being placed on his. Her thumb ran over the bandage, he felt his body grow warm.

"Next time keep your hand away from flames," she laughed lightly. "Anyways Sheldon, I really should get going. I'm supposed to meet up with Flack right about now."

"Alright," he nodded with a slight frown.

"Unless you want me to help you feel better. I could always reschedule with Flack."

"No, go have fun with him," Hawkes had a hard time calling Flack Denver's boyfriend. "And Denver, you know it's okay to call him Don."

"Hm, I always call him Flack, don't I?" she smiled. "You have a good night, and try not getting yourself hurt anymore today, okay?"

Hawkes smiled at Denver, "Yeah, I'll try."

She nodded, kissing his cheek, "Remember, whenever you need a friend, I'm here for you Sheldon."

"Thanks Denver, it really means a lot to me."

"And so does our friendship," she patted his hand before walking out of the locker room.

"Yeah I don't even stand a chance with her," Hawkes sighed, as he closed his locker, putting on his jacket and heading back to his apartment, where he would spend the night like usual. In love and alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So did you enjoy this chapter and beginning of a very long journey for Sheldon Hawkes. Let me know what you think.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Back or Moving On?

_thanks for reading and reviewing people lol was going to update this chapter on the second of the new year, but I decided that since its done and i liked the chapter you guys should get a chance to enjoy it too_

_and I agree im on the edge about Camille too, I just dont want Sheldon getting hurt... also i wonder when shes gonna come back in this season_

**_Chapter 2: _**

As Sheldon was drinking a beer he was thinking about earlier that day when he went to Sid to get a bandage for his hand.

_"Sheldon Hawkes, what do I owe this visit?"_

_"I wasn't paying attention and almost caught on fire," he showed the M.E. his hand. He had a burn from the palm of his hand up until his wrist._

_"Good thing it wasn't your dominant hand."_

_"Sid, could I just get a bandage?"_

_The older man just shook his head, taking out his first aid kit. While he was helping Sheldon, he started talking, like usual._

_"You know Sheldon, this is your first time in a while coming down here so I could help you out."_

_"I just don't trust myself right now there Sid."_

_"Does it have anything to do with Detective Sandusky?"_

_Hawkes looked up at Sid, "Why do you know these things?"_

_"I observe your behavior especially when you and her are working a case and coming down to see the body. She's a smart woman, and I believe from what I observe that you're in love with this woman."_

_"Is it really that obvious? First Adam and now you."_

_"I can see when anyone is in love."_

_"And can you also tell why I can't tell her how I feel?"_

_"Of course," Sid nodded, finishing up the bandage. "You and her have this bond, you know like Mac and Stella, you guys are close and you don't want to ruin what you both have."_

_"Well that and she's dating Don Flack." _

_"But you know the difference between you and Detective Sandusky, and Mac and Stella?"_

_"Mac and Stella are too stubborn to realize their feelings for each other, but I know my feelings I just don't want to act on them, especially since she's with someone else."_

_"And that is very greatful of you, let me just say she should be very happy to call you her friend, for the time being. Deep down I think she knows she has feelings for you. It'll just take some time for them to surface."_

Hawkes sighed, getting up from the couch, going into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Sheldon woke up at around 8 o' clock the next morning and couldn't fall back to sleep. It was his day off but why stay at home if he was just going to have Denver in his thoughts all day, might as well do something productive and think about her. He took a shower, ate a granola bar and headed off to work.<p>

Arriving to work a half an hour later, he went to go inform Mac that he had nothing else better to do.

"And only I thought I went to work when I had a day off," Mac shook his head. "Anyways have you've seen or heard from Detective Sandusky, she was supposed to be at work over an hour ago."

"Yeah, that's what I came to tell you. She gotten sick last night, took some medicine telling me that if she's late for work that means she overslept," Hawkes lied.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know Hawkes."

"Not a problem Mac," he nodded, leaving the office when Denver came out of the elevator.

"Hey Sheldon, is Mac mad that I'm late?"

"No, because I told him you gotten sick last night and may have overslept."

Denver smiled at her friend, "Oh thanks for that, I owe you one Sheldon."

"It's no big deal, just don't want Mac on your bad side."

"No, I want to pay you back. How about on my lunch break I take you out to get something to eat? I'll pay."

"Denver..." he sighed as she placed a finger over his lips.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Sheldon Hawkes."

He placed his hand on hers, removing the finger from his lips.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get lunch with you, but at least let me pay," he smiled.

"No Sheldon, it's on me. You can pay next time."

"Who said there'd be a next time?"

"Oh there'll be a next time Sheldon, mark my words," she winked, before walking off.

Sheldon smiled to himself, "She is making this harder for me."

"Hey Hawkes," Stella walked up next to him. "So you lied to Mac for Denver?"

"Oh, hey Stella, I just didn't want her getting into trouble, you know how Mac is when people are late."

"I know it all too well, I've known him for 12 years now."

"How you can handle that much Mac, I don't know," he smiled.

"It takes a lot out of me to be honest. Denver is very lucky to have you in her life."

"And I'm pretty lucky to have her too."

Stella smiled, patting his shoulder, "Well let me go see what Detective Taylor wants," she winked at Sheldon, who just shook his head.

"Hey Stell, this is just a suggestion, why don't you ask him out on a date or something. I think that'll make him happy."

"Maybe I will," Stella smirked, heading into Mac's office.

Sheldon started walking to the A/V lab as Adam rushed up to him.

"Hey Hawkes, you ever tell Denver how you feel?"

"No and I'm not going to. Ever."

"Why not? You guys would be like the most perfect couple."

"Too bad it's obvious she only likes me as a friend."

"How can that be obvious, do you not see the way she looks at you?"

"Yes Adam, I do see the way she looks at me, but it's obvious I was wrong, she told me that our friendship means a lot to her. I don't want anything to make things bad better me and Denver."

"Alright, I'm just trying to help you out."

"I know Adam, and thanks for that, but loving her is a lost cause right now," Sheldon sighed, pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling Hawkes?"

"A woman who actually knows she wants me," Hawkes pressed number four on his speed dial. "Hey Camille, it's me. Yeah I've been thinking about you too," Hawkes nodded and walked off, it was his day off anyways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so since Camille hasn't appeared in this season 8 yet, I've decided to bring her into this story, and remember everything that's happening in this story leads to some romance between my Denver character and Sheldon, it'll just take a little while, so don't stop reading :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: I Should Be Happy Too

_thanks for the support of the story enjoy this next chapter with more Hawkes/Camille_

**_Chapter 3: I Should Be Happy Too_**

"It's been a while since I saw you Sheldon, how are things going with you?" Camille asked, as they sat down in a restaurant to eat some lunch.

"Good, could be doing better," he sighed, and she placed her hand over his bandaged one.

"I miss you Sheldon, I miss us."

"I miss us too, sorry I dumped you like a did."

"Oh don't worry at least it wasn't in a text message, my last boyfriend did that."

"You were dating someone else?"

"Well you kind of broke my heart, but then I was starting to realize that I only love you. And this other guy just filled in that lonely void. So how's the girl you left me for?"

"Well she's happily in another relationship, and she made sure I knew me and her wouldn't go farther than friends."

"I'm sorry about that Sheldon, do you want us to start over? Maybe we can start out as just friends and maybe end up being something more later. I really just wanna be with you."

"I think we should give this dating thing another chance."

"Really?" she asked with a smirk.

Hawkes nodded when his cell went off. He looked at it and got a message from Denver.

_Thanks for ditching me for lunch Hawkes, you better have a good reason for it. I really needed to talk to you. It's whatever... something else must be so important on your day off._

Hawkes frowned.

"Hey Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"I ditched my friend for lunch. But it really should be no big deal, she did tell me that she liked me with you."

"Really? When do I get to meet this friend?" Camille smiled.

"Denver Sandusky, you already met her."

"Oh yeah, she's cute, and you can't go for her?"

"Yeah Camille she's the one that I left you for, and you see how that turned out."

"Aw Sheldon, I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do to cheer you up."

"I'll know where to find you," he smiled. "Do you want to go to my place and watch a movie?"

"Oh, I have to work Sheldon, maybe tonight we can, but you know how well we pay attention to the movie when we're alone."

"It's your fault really," he smiled.

"You are the one who can't resist me."

"Guess we'll see about that tonight."

"I can't wait," Camille winked.

* * *

><p>"Hey Denver, why do you look so upset?" Adam asked, as Denver walked in with a frown.<p>

"Well it's like this, Sheldon didn't take me to lunch, and he better have a good reason for ditching me like that."

"Oh I think he had a good reason, he took Camille out to lunch."

"Oh Camille? Really?" Denver crossed her arms. "I was pretty sure he didn't like her anymore."

Adam took this time to smile.

"What are you smiling at Adam?"

"Oh if you only knew," he shook his head. "But if I recall Hawkes did tell me that you said you thought he was perfect for her."

"Well yeah he is perfect enough for any woman, but doesn't mean she's good enough for him. She's a bad influence on Sheldon."

"You seem pretty pissed off about it, are you sure you don't have a thing for him?"

"Are you kidding right now Adam? I do have a boyfriend you know, and he's everything I want. Plus why would I want to risk what I have with Sheldon, a relationship would just screw that up. I am pretty happy where I am."

"Good to get that out of the way then," Adam smiled.

"And none of what I told you gets even slightly mentioned to Sheldon, you hear me Adam."

"Not even that you don't like Camille."

"Not even that, when I'm ready I will tell him I don't like her."

"When's that?"

"As soon as he tells me he's unhappy with her. Whenever that will be. Anyways I have to get to work, glad we had this talk," Denver patted Adam's shoulder. "Glad I finally got a chance to tell somebody how I feel. I can't tell Sheldon, well because it includes him," she said talking to herself. "Hm, maybe I do have a thing for Sheldon," she shrugged, walking away and Adam had a smile on his face.

"I knew it," he laughed, putting his headphones back in and getting to work.

* * *

><p>"That's for lunch Sheldon," Camille squeezed his hand as he walked her outside. Sheldon smiles.<p>

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No Sheldon, you already did enough for one day."

"Are you sure, I could drop you off, better than taking a cab."

Camille smiled and nodded, "Alright, since you asked so nicely," she kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck, he lowered his lips onto hers. He pressed Camille lightly against the side of his car.

"Camille," Hawkes moaned as she kissed down his neck.

"I knew you liked that. If you take me home, maybe we can continue this upstairs. I have an hour until I gotta go work," she stated, as her lips brushed against his left ear.

"How about... we wait until... tonight?" he said in between kisses.

She pulled back and grinned, "Can you last that long without me?"

"The question is, can you? You always thought I was hot."

"And I still do," she kissed him softly, before Sheldon opened the passenger side of the car, kissing her cheek and heading to the driver's side. Entering he turned on the car and turned to Camille, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"I've missed your lips," Sheldon ran his hand up her thigh.

"I've missed yours too Sheldon," she licked her lips. "You sure we can't go up to my place for maybe a little bit? It doesn't have to lead to anything."

"Alright, but I'm only staying ten minutes, because obviously I'm a huge distraction for you."

"Can't wait," she kissed his cheek, and Hawkes smirked before driving off.

_I guess nothing could be absolutely wrong with my life. Denver is happy, and I should be happy too,_ Hawkes thought to himself. _All Camille needed was another chance._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so how was it he decided that he can't wait forever for Denver, so he's back with Camille where Camille, Hawkes and Denver all find themselves<em>**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Can Play At That Game

_okay thanks for my readers and my special reviewer afrozenheart412... glad you like Denver being jealous... and as to answer your question, yes there will be a small scene with Hawkes, Denver and Camille in the same room... Enjoy to all and happy reading_

**_Chapter 4: Two Can Play At That Game_**

Camille was snuggled up half way under the covers in her bed next to a naked Sheldon.

"Too bad for just ten minutes, huh?" Sheldon smiled.

"It really was worth it though," she kissed his chest. "The things you do to me Sheldon, it's pretty unbelievable."

"Your not so bad yourself," he teased, kissing the tip of her nose. "I actually kind of missed this with you."

"Oh trust me, I've been waiting for this time since we stopped dating."

"You really must like me."

"No you're wrong Sheldon, I'm still in love with you. I always have and always will, no matter what."

Hawkes smiled, kissing her softly, caressing her side.

Camille looked over at the clock and sighed, "Sheldon, I have to be to work in twenty minutes," she groaned, getting out of the bed.

"Alright," he smiled as she tossed him his boxers, which he put on immediately. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Camille's waist, kissing down her neck.

"Come on Sheldon," Camille moans as he nibbled gently. "Knew you couldn't resist me," she pulled away as she put on her underwear and her bra. She turned around and looked Sheldon up and down.

"What?" Hawkes asked, and Camille smirked, running her hand over his boxers.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me," she licked her lips.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Hawkes laughed as Camille put the rest of her clothes on, and Hawkes did the same when he could move again. "Do you have everything you need?" he asked, and she nodded.

"There is one thing I need," she kissed down his neck.

"You can undress me later tonight at my place, do you want to bring an overnight bag?"

"If I recall some of my clothes are still at your place, too lazy to take them back, and I bet you enjoy smelling them at night," she grabbed his hand, and her bag and they left her apartment.

Hawkes walked Camille over to her own car, "I'll see you later Camille," he kissed her softly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Sheldon, if I get off early I'll come to the lab, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

"Can't wait for tonight."

"Me either, don't me miss too much now."

"Oh no Sheldon, don't miss me too much, and don't think about us having sex because don't want your little buddy getting excited in front of Miss Denver."

Hawkes laughed, and kissed her cheek, before she drove off. He got in his vehicle and drove back to the lab.

* * *

><p>Denver had trouble concentrating on her work, she leaned back in her chair, seeing as Sheldon come out of the elevator, heading toward Denver and Stella's office.<p>

"Oh crap, here comes Sheldon," she ran her hands over her face. "Okay remember, you're supposed to be mad at him. He is never going to find out my feelings for him. Ever," she told herself.

"Hey Denver, I was hoping that we could talk," Hawkes leaned against the doorway and Denver looked up.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"I was actually thinking it would be a good talk, since it was kind of your idea."

"Really and what idea was that? I heard you went to lunch with Camille."

"Yeah, I did."

"When we talked earlier, that wasn't the direction I was going in," she sighed.

"Are you alright Denver, you've been acting strange today, is everything alright with you and Don?"

"Everything is perfectly fine between me and my boyfriend Hawkes," Denver sighed.

"Then what's the matter?" he asked confused, sitting across from her. "Come on Den, tell me, we're best friends," he frowned.

"Look Sheldon I'm just a little distracted right now."

"Fine, don't tell me, I just thought my best friend would at least like to know that I'm happy again."

"I'm thrilled that you're happy again Sheldon, I am."

"Then why aren't you acting like it?" he looked into her eyes.

"There is just too much going on in my mind right now."

"Is it because I blew you off for lunch?" he asked, wanting to fix whatever was the matter with Denver.

"Part of it, but can we please not talk about it?" she frowned, and Sheldon nodded, resting his good hand on hers.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, and they talked for the next few hours, it wasn't a busy day at work anyways.

Right before Hawkes was fixing to head out of Denver's office, his phone went off, it was Camille.

"Hey Camille, yeah you got a visitor's pass, then come on up. See you soon," Hawkes smiled and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Guess Camille is coming up, do you want me to leave?"

"Denver, it's your office," Sheldon smiled.

They stood their looking at each other for a couple of seconds before Camille arrived.

"Sheldon, there you are," she greeted immediately wrapping him into a hug. Camille pulled away and smiled at Denver. "Hello again, Denver, was it?"

"Yeah, and you must be Camille, Sheldon is very happy to be back with you," Denver shot her a fake smile, shaking her hand. Sheldon knew Denver was fake smiling, but he wasn't going to call her out on the action, not while they were in front of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, well me and Sheldon here have a long night ahead of us, it was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise, and remember Sheldon get some more sleep, since you've been having problems sleeping lately, and I'm quite worried about you," Denver threw Camille a smug smile.

"Bye Denver, and I'll keep that in mind," Sheldon wrapped an arm around Camille's waist as they left the office.

"Yeah enjoy your happiness while it lasts Sheldon Hawkes," Denver shook her head.

"Do I even want to know?" Stella asked as she came into their shared office.

"Oh no, it's better if you don't," Denver smirked. _Two can play at this game Sheldon, you'll find out one day that Camille isn't anything too special,_ she thought to herself with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Starting To Get Tough

_writing this chapter it took a really interesting turn of events, hope you like what I did ... oh and hope you enjoy a little longer chapter... i had a hard time placing where this chappie would end_

**_Chapter 5: Starting To Get Tough_**

"Sheldon, I don't think Denver likes me," Camille mentioned as he came back in his living room with two bottles of beer.

"I wouldn't really say that, she's just been acting strange today is all."

"I know you saw the look she gave me."

"Hey Camille, don't worry about it, she's the one who even mentioned how great I was for you."

She shrugged, not being too confident, "I think she has a crush on you Sheldon."

"What, Denver? Camille, that's not true, she has Don and trust me, she doesn't like me in that way."

"But what if she does?"

"If you want me bad enough, I think you'll find a way to handle it," he kissed her cheek. "Never thought of the day Camille Jordanson, would be jealous."

"I never said I was jealous, I'm just worried about you, and her frankly I don't want her getting hurt because I'm with you."

"She has nothing to be hurt over, trust me Denver only sees me as a friend, and nothing more, okay?" he cupped her cheek and she nodded.

"Sorry about overracting."

"Don't worry about it," he kissed her softly.

"Can we, continue this in the bedroom Doctor Hawkes?" she whispered seductively taking his ear between her teeth and lips.

Hawkes smiled, picking Camille up and carrying her into the bedroom, dropping her onto the mattress, before he began crawling on top of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Don had arrived to Denver's office at the lab, to pick her up.<p>

"Hey sweetie, you ready to go?"

Denver nodded, putting on her jacket.

"Are you okay there Denver, you seem worried about something," he kissed down her neck.

"Can we talk somewhere else, you know how nosy these lab techs are."

Don smiled, wrapping an arm around Denver's waist, walking her to the elevator. They were the only two that were in there.

"So what's bothering you babe?"

"Too much to handle, first off Stella got a letter from the New Orleans crime lab, she could be the head of the lab there, and she's thinking of accepting it, because well, who wouldn't want an opportunity like that. Second of all, I feel like these past two days have been pushing us apart romantically ever since we have sex. And third Sheldon is back with Camille, and I think she's just using him," Denver spoke quickly and Don nodded.

"Well first off, if Stella wants to take the job, nothing should get in the way of her decision, it's her choice after all. Second, we barely got to spend time alone, so that's why it feels like me and you are growing apart, and as for the whole Camille using Hawkes, don't you think he should just be happy."

"I do, but I don't like her, she's only going to break his heart."

"I think Sheldon can handle that himself Denver, as a good friend of his, I think you should just accept that."

"But..." Denver frowned, as the elevator opened and they walked quietly to Don's car, sitting inside, not leaving until they finished their talk.

"No buts Denver, you just got to let people live their lives, especially Hawkes."

Denver sighed and frowned, "Fine, but only because I care about Sheldon and you."

"I think you care about Sheldon a little too much there Denver, look I had no problem with your guy's friendship before. Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?"

"Why would you even think that Flack?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well let me see Denver, remember how I used to talk about Jess," Flack mentioned his ex girlfriend.

"Yeah, you guys were really close as friends, and then you started dating."

"Well there you go Denver, you and Sheldon are too close, and I see the way you guys look at each other. I think it's pretty obvious that you're falling for him."

"I can't believe you would even think that Flack, you're just jealous that me and Hawkes bond is so close, and that Jess left you for a better man and you miss having this close friend, so then you go talking negatively about my relationship with Sheldon, like you know the shit I'm going through. Well guess what Flack, you can't be in charge of who I want to be friends with."

"So what are you saying that you're going to give our relationship up, just for a friend whose happy with another woman? Don't come crawling to me when he's with her and she means more than your guys' friendship, because believe me Denver, he's going to forget about you, just like they all do."

"Fuck off you ass," Denver rushed out of Don's car before slamming the door, she felt herself shaking, she sat down at the steps of the crime lab building. Getting out her cell phone, taking a deep breath, before dialing Sheldon's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sheldon!" Camille moans as they were in the middle of something, there was a vibrating sound coming from Hawkes' phone on the bedside table.

"I should get that," Sheldon sighed, Camille's lips kissing down his neck.

"Can you get that later, you're not on call."

"It might be important."

"This is very important too Sheldon, we can't stop now," she sighed, running her hands down his naked chest.

"Alright," Hawkes moaned as she pressed into him.

After about thirty minutes, their session has ended, Camille slumped down on top of Sheldon.

"See, was that so hard," she kissed his cheek. "Now you can see who called," she handed Hawkes his phone.

"Oh it was just Denver," he took a sigh of relief, he was hoping Mac wasn't calling him, before he was going to put his phone back, his phone vibrated and he got a text.

_K 'rently ur ignorin me but outside ur place & Imma lil drunk nowz. I needta pee. ur lil dennykins_

"Camille, I'll be right back, Denver is outside."

"What is she doing here?"

Sheldon shrugs, putting his clothes back on, "I'm going to find out, stay here alright?" he kissed her cheek, before leaving the bedroom, closing the door.

Walking across his apartment he opened the front door, and there stood Denver, looking sad.

"Denver, what are you doing here?"

"I really hafta pee babe, walk me to the toilet."

Hawkes looked at her before taking her by the arm and letting her use his bathroom. A few seconds later he heard Denver throwing up.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Shut up dude, I'm pukin' here."

Hawkes frowned and leaned against the wall, "Why'd you show up at my place?"

"Two words baby," Denver slurred opening the bathroom door. "Fuckin' Flack."

"What the hell did he do to you Denver?"

"Bein' an horrible ass like person, left me becuz me and you parently are too damn close for his likin'."

"So you showed up here, thinking I wouldn't be busy?"

"Oh I knew she'd be screwin' you plenty good Sheldon Hawkes, bet she was fuckin' fantastic enuf for ya... that lil slut took yuh away from me."

"I don't like this drunk side of you Denver, this is not like you."

"Too bad baby," Denver muttered, collapsing slowly to the floor, until Sheldon helped her up and put her on the couch. "Don't leave me for her, I need yuh more than she does."

"Calm down there Denver, if Don told you something that I'd leave you, he's wrong about that, we're best friends, why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep and we can talk more tomorrow," he ran a hand through her hair, as her eyes closed.

"I love...," she mumbled, before passing out.

Sheldon kissed the top of her head, heading back into the bedroom.

"Is Denver okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, a little drunk, but she should be passed out on my couch now."

"Yeah, well I got called into work, so I have to go. Are you going to be okay with her here and drunk?"

"Yeah, she'll be asleep for at least three hours."

"Alright, well see you tomorrow then," Camille kissed him softly before leaving.

Hawkes got ready for bed, going to bed in only his boxers, before he could close her eyes, she heard Denver shout his name.

"Please be okay," he sighed, getting out of bed, entering the other room he saw Denver lying on the floor.

"Your couch is not comfy enuf."

"And the floor is better?" Sheldon shook his head, a calmer drunk Denver was better than the rude one.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked, looking up and down at Sheldon smiling. "Nice boxers, might needa put more clothes on if we gonna be in the same bed. I'd get a lil frisky with you almost naked," she licked her lips, and Sheldon shook his head, picking Denver up carrying her to his bedroom, laying her onto the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sheldon smiled, as he put on more clothes, and then noticed Denver passed out on the side of the bed, snoring softly. "I could get used to this,minus the drunken part," he thought to himself before getting into bed, it was going to be a pretty sleepless night for Sheldon. His job as a friend was to protect her, and that was what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww this chapter ended on a much softer note, hope you liked it writing somebody drunk is kinda fun... Anyways you kno what to do if you want more... thanks for my other reviewers too<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Honestly Confused

_very interesting chapter up ahead even im surprised with where my muse took me_

**_Chapter 6: Honestly Confused_**

The next morning Denver squinted in the room, seeing a light when she realized she was sleeping next to somebody. She rubbed her eyes open, and realized that the person she was sleeping next to was Sheldon, he had his arm wrapped over her waist.

"Sheldon," Denver moaned, nudging him in the chest with her elbow. "Sheldon, wake up."

"Just give me five more minutes," he moaned, snuggling closer.

Denver hated to admit but she liked the way he was holding onto her. She was a little confused about what happened last night, she remembered falling off Sheldon's couch but that was it. She sighed, kissing right below Hawkes' ear, who squirmed slightly, before opening his eyes.

"Morning Denver," he greeted, removing his arm that was wrapped around her waist. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, sitting up in bed along with Denver.

She shrugged, "I guess, I'm single now, but I don't think I like it very much."

"Being single is hard, but knowing you you'll make it work."

"So how are you and Camille doing, since I interrupted you guys last night?"

"She was actually pretty calm, she had to work and it's strange because I believe she's jealous of our relationship."

"Why would she be jealous of your relationship with me? Your having sex with her, not me. She shouldn't be jealous."

"You think?" he asked, getting quite curious.

"Yeah, I mean come on Sheldon, of course we're close, but like me and you. We would never happen."

"Just asking, but why not?"

"You really can't honestly believe that me and you could ever actually date and actually work out."

He just shrugged, getting out of bed, "Nobody knows for sure Denver, it could happen."

"Yeah right, I'll just screw things up, like I do in all my relationships."

"You probably don't screw up, you just need to pick the right one."

"Do you think Don was the right one?" Denver asked, running a hand over her face.

"I can't really tell you because well I was never dating Don and if you felt something for him then maybe he was the right one for you."

"You know what Sheldon, you're right," she pulled her cell out of her pants pocket. It went to voicemail after four rings. "I think Don's mad at me, I already forgot why me and him were arguing in the first place. How can being in love get so complicated?" she sighed.

"You're in love with Don?" Sheldon asked, honestly surprised.

"I think I am Sheldon, or I might be, I don't know. That's why I got drunk last night when me and him got into some silly argument. I don't know how I truely feel about him. What am I going to do?" Denver sighed, feeling her eyes get watery, Sheldon sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"What do you think is right?" Sheldon asked, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at Hawkes' with wet sad eyes.

"I can't stand seeing you upset Den."

"You know Sheldon, you're the only person I actually understand, well besides Adam, I'm very greatful for my relationship with you. You're like the sweetest guy out there, do you really think Camille deserves you?" she asked, almost softly. "I would give anything to be with someone like you."

"I thought me and you could never happen."

"What do I know Sheldon, I don't even know if I even love Don, how stupid can I possibly be?"

He rested his forehead on hers, "You are anything but stupid Denver, trust me," he sighed, running a hand down her cheek, his thumb running across her soft lips. "You're just confused and that's pretty reasonable."

"Yeah I am pretty confused right now, I don't even know what I want anymore."

"I know this sounds kind of strange, but I might know what you want."

"How?" Denver frowned, as she noticed his lips getting closer to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way, their lips moving together, a couple of seconds later they pulled back from each other.

Denver looked into Hawkes' eyes and smiled.

"Sheldon, you are a great guy..."

"But?"

"No Sheldon, there are no buts right now," she sighed softly, before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back down onto hers. The kiss felt a little forced and hesitant, Sheldon pulled back and frowned.

"Denver, I don't know if this is a good idea," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why not?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

"Because I'm with Camille, and you don't even know for sure if you and Don are over," he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, you're right I'm just gonna go," she sighed, getting up. "I'll talk to you later, bye Sheldon," she whispered before walking out.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore," Hawkes fell back on his bed. "And why do I have these feelings when I have things going great with Camille?"

Denver on the other hand left Sheldon's apartment and sat down in the hallway, resting her head on the wall, her knees up to her chest.

"God, I can't believe I just left him like that, I am a horrible person. I like him so much," she felt a tear falling down her cheek, she wiped it quickly and cried softly.

She was there for a couple of minutes, before Hawkes' door opened up, Denver looked up at him and he had a frown on his face.

"Denver, I heard you crying, please come back inside. I think we need to talk," he helped her up and Denver shook her head.

"I should just get going, before I cause you any more pain."

"Den," he frowned. "Leaving me alone, would be the worst pain of all, I can't let you leave when you're this upset."

"I'm not _that_ upset," she crossed her arms.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, before walking back inside his apartment, he closed the door and right when he turned around Denver's lips were against his. Denver knew she shouldn't be here with Sheldon right now being so vulnerable kissing him. Sheldon Hawkes. Her co-worker. Her best friend. She knew they would have to talk about it later, but right now she was done with talking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Things in life could never be easy, and they surely proved that in this chapter. What's going to happen next... ALL predictions are and will be accepted. Your thoughts really mean the world to me. Dont hate me for this chapter either please and thank you :)<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_this chapter i must admit i got writers block to before i began writing, but thanks again for my two continuous readers ur doing a good job and thats why i keep on posting :)_

_**Chapter 7: **_

"Denver," Sheldon moaned as her lips trailed down his neck. He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her back. "We can't do this Denver."

She lowers her face from Sheldon's gaze.

"I'm sorry, I feel like a bitch," she wiped her eyes.

"Denver, you are not a bitch," he grabbed hold of her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I don't deserve your friendship, I'm already late for work. I'm sorry for doing this when you actually are in a relationship that makes sense."

"Den..." he frowns.

"We really can't be together, I'm too screwed up for you. Camille really does deserve a great guy like you."

"You deserve that too," he sighed.

"Like anyone actually wants me I'll just end up getting him screwed over, just like Don. What should I do?"

"As much as it pains me, you and Don should have another chance. You need to be truly happy and I do believe that Don is the guy for you, we've been through this already Denver. I know you'll make the right decision."

Denver nodded and sighed, "I really have to go to work," she stated and Sheldon sighed, before opening his door and letting Denver leave.

"Just remember that I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either," she smiled slightly, before rushing off, she didn't really have to go to work but she needed a good excuse to leave, and it worked even though she felt guilty about it. But she had too much guilt going on already.

She took the phone out of her pocket, and had two text messages and a voicemail.

She listened to the voicemail first, it was Don.

"Denver, I'm really sorry about last night, I feel bad for fighting with you. Can we meet up? Call me back when you get this message. Bye."

Denver ran a hand through her hair before reading her two text messages. The first one was Adam.

_Hey I overheard Don talking on his phone. I just wanted to kno if you were okay and sorry you guys fought._

Then the other message was from Stella and Stella rarely texted her.

_Hey Denver, good news I'm going to be the head of my own lab, what I've always been waiting for. Bad news is Mac found out from Sinclair this morning and got upset I didn't tell him. Oh and also something happened between me and someone last night. And Linds is still honeymooning. So can we meet up?_

"I guess I'm not the only person having a bad day," Denver licked her lips and then dialed Don's number first. "Hey Don, it's me."

"Hey Denver, sorry I didn't pick up when you called, I was still sleeping, and you sound like you have been crying."

"Well last night and this morning were both very emotional. Anyways we should meet up for lunch, after I visit Stella because she has to talk to me about something important."

"Alright, I'll see you later then. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know," Denver smiled softly. "You just worry about me too much."

"Of course," he laughed. "I really do hope that we are still together, last night was just a little setback."

"I agree, well we can talk later. Aren't you off today?"

"Yeah, staying at my place all day."

"Okay well when I get done with Stella I'll come over."

"Alright, see you later," Don replied and they hung up with each other.

xxxxxxx

Denver met up with Stella in the diner a few blocks away from the crime lab.

"Hey Denver, glad we can talk, I never felt too close to you and I guess before I leave here is my chance. It has been a long morning."

"No doubt, your not the only one."

"What happened to your morning?" Stella asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tell me what happened Stella to yours first, because that's why we're here, we can worry about my problems later."

"Alright, well Hawkes suggested me and Mac go out somewhere so last night we finally weren't busy so we went out, he took me back to my place and he gave me a good night kiss on the cheek, then I closed the door then I walked a few feet before Mac came knocking on my door again. I opened it and then he kissed me, we collapsed on the couch and that's when we almost had sex, but then he got called off to work. And I haven't talked to him until he found out that I was taking the job from New Orleans," Stella finished with a small sigh. "I actually don't know what I'm going to do."

"Stella, how do you feel about Mac?"

"He's a very stubborn man, and needs to relax a little bit."

Denver smirked, "No, I meant how are your feelings towards Mac, like romantically?"

"He's a great guy and easy for me to understand, he's very enjoyable to be around if he isn't near any type of work. I can't live my life without him."

"Stella, If I may input my insight, I think you're in love with Mac."

"To tell you the truth Denver, I think I'm in love with him too," she sighed. "But now since I'm leaving, I'm torn of what I really want."

"I think things will work out, but I think you should take the job, but if you don't enjoy it, by all means come back to New York City."

Stella nodded, "Thanks, you're a great kid, so how are you and Don doing?" Stella asked, and Denver took a deep breath before she started her story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so thoughts questions... anything is accepted I wanna kno how u feel and what u want to happen. Keep up the good work and ill try to do the same<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Things Are Looking Up

_okay here's the next chapter... Enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 8: Things Are Looking Up**_

"So, what are you going to do?"

Denver shrugged, "I'm a mess Stella, I like them both, but Sheldon has Camille and they seem happy together... and well Don is a little worried of how close I am to Sheldon. I could say he has nothing to worry about, but then I would feel more guilty than I already am. I really don't know what to do."

"How about this, when I go to work, I'll tell Mac that you need a week off for personal reasons."

"Stella, I have to go to work because I can't avoid Sheldon, he'll think he's done something wrong, and he hasn't he's too amazing. I like seeing him on a daily basis. Trust me if working with him becomes too hard, then I'll take off from work. I can handle myself Stella, taking a week off would just kill me."

Stella reached across and grabbed Denver's hand, "Alright, but if work becomes too much, please take some time off."

Denver nodded, and smiled slightly, "Thanks for listening, I hope your replacement isn't going to suck."

"Don't worry I think Mac will know how to pick," Stella smiled. "So are you going to go talk to Don now?"

Denver sighed, "I guess so, wish me luck."

* * *

><p>Denver arrived to Don's apartment door, twenty minutes after leaving Stella. She took a deep breath, she felt really nervous, and this trip was supposed to be a good thing. She knocked softly on the door.<p>

"Coming!" Don shouted from the inside, seconds later he came to open the door. "Hey Denver."

"Don, why do you have on just a towel? What if some crazy chick was knocking on your door?"

"Well what if you were some crazy chick?"

"Shut up," she smirked, hitting him in the chest.

"What did I do to you?" he laughed, pulling Denver inside, closing the door. "So do you wanna talk before or after I get some clothes on?"

"After because if you only have on a towel, we probably won't even get to talking," she threw him a smile which was only a little fake.

"Alright, I'm really glad you came over so we could talk," he kissed her softly before going into his bedroom.

Denver sighed sitting on the couch, "Okay, how hard can talking to Don be?" she thought to herself and minutes later Don came back out, wearing pants and his Ranger jersey, there was a game on today.

"So..." Don started as he sat down on the couch. "I'm really sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me."

"Oh trust me Don, most of what happened that made me upset almost had nothing to do with you."

"I know you care about Sheldon, I guess I just got jealous because well he's a good looking guy, and I just don't really want you leaving me for him. I can see the chemistry you guys have when your with each other, but I love you and hope that we could have another chance."

Denver nodded, Don smiled and kissed Denver softly, running a hand through her hair. Denver started to kiss back. Then the guilt became too much, especially when Denver didn't feel any type of spark in the kiss.

"Don, we can't," Denver pulls back with a frown.

"Can't what, get back together?" Don asked confused.

"No we can't keep on kissing until I tell you something. I have to get this out in the open, because well you trust me and I really don't want you to lose it."

"Denver, calm down, just tell me what happened."

"I kissed Sheldon, I was just feeling confused because I didn't know if me and you were still together, and Sheldon made me realize that kissing him was a mistake, so it's not going to happen again. You don't hate me, do you?" Denver felt her eyes water and Don pulled her close.

He kissed the top of her head, rubbing his arm, "Hey babe, I can't hate you, it's not your fault you ended up kissing Sheldon. You didn't know where we stood, so it's understandable, you were looking for comfort and you had Sheldon."

Denver nodded and pulled back looking at Don, "So can we still be dating?"

Don grinned, brushing his lips against hers, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, I think it does," Denver admitted, as she felt the spark come back. Don smiled, bringing his lips back onto hers, he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom.

Thirty minutes later they were in each other's arms, their legs tangled together.

"Damn Denver, that was great," he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

"You made me feel better," Denver smiled, the sex was too amazing for words.

"Do you want to go again?" he asked, and Denver shrugged.

"That depends if you're ready for more."

"Oh I'm ready, believe me," he licked his lips, rolling on top of Denver, pining her arms above her head as he kissed down her neck. Before Don could get too carried away Denver's phone was ringing. "Damn it," he moaned. "You should get that," he got off of Denver as she reached for her phone sitting up.

"Sandusky, oh hey Mac. Yeah, no that's okay, I'll be there shortly," she sighed before hanging up. "Don, I have to go to work, there's a scene I got to take care of."

Don nodded, "Alright," he threw Denver her clothes.

"Hey!" Denver pushed him down, and grabbed his cuffs, cuffing him to the headboard.

"Denver, what are you doing?" Don frowned as she put on her clothes.

"I only did that before you got me distracted," the fully clothed Denver smirked, before unlocking the cuffs. "I'll see you later," she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, how about when you come back, I use these badboys on you?"

"You wouldn't dare Donald," she shook her head before leaving his apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so this chapter ended on a much softer note. Thank goodness huh? What's going to happen next chapter when Denver is working the scene with Sheldon? Any thoughts about it are welcome, thanks for the support of this story it means a lot to me. And this story is far from being over, trust me :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Gets Revealed

_Hey thanks for the suggestion Frozen for the idea of a double date, but i already had this chapter completed for a little bit... the drama is really coming now. Denver finds out sumthin' and things are gonna get strained that's all I can tell you and there is a reason i didnt have Denver keep Don cuffed_

_ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 9: **_

Denver made it to the crime scene, and saw Hawkes taking pictures.

"Hey Sheldon," Denver threw him a smile. "What do we have here?"

"Denver, you don't have to do that, it's obviously a through and through gun shot to the head," Sheldon smiled.

"Hey, don't go being a smart ass, obviously I can see that, who is it?"

"There's a wallet but no I.D, no cell phone or anything, now why don't you start bagging the stuff so we can go back to the lab, it's cold out here."

"It's not that cold, don't go wimping out on me Sir Sheldon," Denver patted his shoulder, bagging the evidence.

"Who's the smart ass now?" Sheldon shook his head, and finished up with the body.

About twenty minutes later they were done with the scene.

"Did you actually come here in a cab?" Sheldon teased her, trying to make sure the tension stayed away.

"Yeah, get over it, I didn't feel like driving, do you not know how far Don's place is from this scene."

Hawkes sighed, of course she would have come from Don's place, now it was time for him to act happy for Denver.

"Oh, so you and Don are back together?" he asked as Denver nodded. "That's good to hear."

"I told Don what happened between us, he forgave me because he knew I was going through a hard time."

"I'm glad things are working out between you two. I can't have my best friend confused and upset."

"I love you Sheldon Hawkes, you're a good friend," she patted his thigh.

"I guess you're a good friend too," he smirked, and Denver slapped him in the arm.

"Then don't be rude," she stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, really mature Denver," he shook his head.

The rest of the day went on as so, they teased each even though they were both bothered by what was going on today. Hawkes had lunch with Camille, but he couldn't stop thinking and feeling guilty about what went on with Denver.

Denver on the other hand continued feeling sorry for Don, still dating him when her feelings for Hawkes started to grow more and more each day. But she couldn't date her best friend, especially when he was happy with another woman.

Speaking of another woman, Denver was in her office when Camille walked in.

_'Can this day possibly get any worse?'_ Denver thought to herself with a frown.

"Hey Denver, can I talk to you about something?"

"Depends on what it is, and do you think you actually want to talk to me. Heard you're apparently jealous of my relationship with your boyfriend."

"Well I was, but now I realized that he honestly cares about your well being. It's just that today he was acting strange, and I really wanted to know if you knew what was up. I don't want to seem too nosy."

"And talking to me about this doesn't make you seem nosy?" Denver leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed.

"You do make a point, mind if I sit down?"

Denver shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

Camille nodded, "Well you seem to know him better than I do, and I knew him since childhood. It's just that since last night he's been really distant, like the first time when I heard he was in love with someone else which is why he dumped me."

"Sheldon was in love with someone else?"

Camille frowned, running a hand through her hair, "Oh great, I really shouldn't have told you that."

"Who was Sheldon in love with Camille?" Denver asked leaning forward.

"You should really ask Sheldon, he's your best friend. He should be the one telling you about his feelings for another woman."

Denver looked into Camille's eyes and frowned.

"Is he still in love with her?"

Camille shrugged, "I wish I knew Denver, believe me. Why do you think I'm jealous of your relationship with Sheldon," she stated, realizing that she basically just told Denver that Sheldon was in love with her.

"What your telling me is that Sheldon, my best friend was in love with me, and didn't tell me. After all that happened with us, I'm sorry Camille, I have to go," Denver pushed herself away from her desk. She didn't know if she was more upset or mad at Sheldon from keeping something this big a secret.

Denver went to the elevator and went down to the locker room where she knew Sheldon was at.

"I thought we told each other everything!" Denver shouted at Sheldon as he closed his locker.

"What are you talking about Den?"

"I had to find out from your girlfriend that you were in love with me. How long Sheldon, how long have you felt this way?"

Sheldon lowered his eyes from her gaze.

"Answer me," Denver frowned, on the brink of tears.

"A long time," he sighed.

"I really can't believe this coming from you. And to think I couldn't have you because I thought you didn't feel the same way. I feel like I don't know you anymore, best friends tell each other everything, it just goes to show you how many people I can actually trust. You had all day, hell months to tell me this. Damn it Sheldon, I thought I wouldn't get hurt by you. My fault was being stupid enough to believe that. I feel betrayed. To think I started falling for you. I can't do this anymore," Denver frowned and walked off, slamming the door on her way out.

She knew she had overracted a little bit, but she didn't care she lost her trust in Sheldon, not even caring about anything right now.

Sheldon sat down on the bench, his hands running over his face.

"Why did I have to be too afraid to tell her the truth?" he sighed, if he confused before, he was most definately confused now. "I should have just told her."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts suggestions? You know what to do :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_wow i had all this written for this chapter and just realized it... sorry for the delay and enjoy reading :)_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Denver had gotten no sleep last night, she kept on tossing and turning, thinking about Sheldon, still confused on how she should feel about Sheldon holding the truth from her. Denver's growing feelings for him stopped short.

She was dreading to go to work, she kind of hoped that Sheldon wouldn't be there, but they were alike in that when they both were stressed out or confused they went to work.

As Denver went to work she went straight into the locker room, when she noticed Sheldon putting some things into his locker.

"Hey Denver," Sheldon threw her a smile and she just ignored it, taking some stuff out of the locker, slamming it, almost walking off when Sheldon spoke.

"Denver, can't we just talk?" Sheldon asked after following her out of the locker room.

"I really have nothing to say to you Sheldon."

"Come on Denver, I'm not asking for much, I just want you to hear me out."

"Sure now that after I find out you were in love with me, I think, I'm busy," Denver shook her head and walked off.

"Want me to talk to her?" Adam asked, walking up to his friend, hearing the whole argument.

"No Adam, I think it'll just be worse I think everyone knows my feelings for Denver, well besides Don and possibly Mac, and she'd be more mad at me. We just all have to give her time."

"And what if she doesn't come back from this?"

Sheldon shrugs, "Then I'm just going to deal with me and Denver no longer being friends."

"I wish you would have told her before."

"Me too Adam," he frowned. "I do feel really bad about it."

"Are you still with Camille?"

Sheldon nodded, "If I can't have Denver I might as well stay with Camille."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Adam asked, worried about Sheldon making a mistake.

"She'll keep my mind off of Denver, it's for the best," Sheldon patted Adam's shoulder before walking away.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Sheldon," Adam frowned and he got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mac, I'm only asking for a couple of days off," Denver crossed her arms, talking to her boss.<p>

Mac ran a hand though his hair, "Okay you can have a week off, at the most, but if I need you, you better come into work."

"Okay," Denver nodded. "It means a lot to me, I just have things to do and think about, see you later Mac," she stated and walked off.

Before she could leave she had to go to her office which is shared with Stella. Tomorrow the detective was off to New Orleans for her new job.

"Stella, so today is your last day?"

Stella smiled at Denver and nodded, "Yeah, is something wrong?"

Denver nodded and sat down in her chair, "I found out yesterday from Camille that Sheldon used to be in love with me, and he never told me. I haven't felt more betrayed in my whole life, I trusted him with everything and he couldn't trust enough to let me know his feelings. I could be with him now instead of Don."

"So, are you going to take a few days off?"

Denver nodded, "Yeah, I have to think about things and seeing Hawkes at work, will just make things worse."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Stella," Denver hugged her co-worker. "Do you want to come to my place later tonight before you leave tomorrow, or are you going to be busy with Mac?"

"Actually yeah I'm going to be with Mac, me and him have a lot to discuss before I leave."

"Well I wish you the best of luck," Denver smiled.

"I wish you the same, as soon as I get settled down there maybe you can come to visit."

"I'd be happy to, but if you and Mac do decide to try at a long distance relationship, make sure he's the first one to visit."

Stella smirked, "Yeah it's going to be different, working with new people."

"They're going to love you," Denver smirked, giving Stella one last hug before visiting one more person before she left.

"Well if it isn't Adam Ross hard at work," Denver came up behind the lab tech and kissed his cheek.

"Oh... um hey Denver," he smiled nervously, he hated being the middle person.

"I'm going to take a few days off of work."

"Mac, actually let you take off?"

"Yeah, and it was a surprise to me too," Denver shrugged. "Anyways I was wondering since your off of work at 7, why don't you come over and we can hang out and watch a movie."

"Don't you usually have girls over for that kind of stuff?" Adam asked.

"Well Linds is on her honeymoon for one more day, and well Stella is spending the night with Mac. And you're the only other person I trust," she emphasized the word trust as Sheldon walked by. "I don't know how he does it, he usually never pisses me off when he passes by. I hate him," Denver shook her head.

"I don't think you hate him."

"Who's side are you on Adam?"

"Hey, I'm not on nobody's side," Adam sighed. "And I really don't want to be caught on the middle of things."

"Please just come over tonight, I don't want to be alone and I really don't want to see Don tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be vulnerable and then he'd just end up having pity sex with me. And I don't need that, I just need to be with a friend right now. I trust you with my life now Adam Ross," she patted his thigh, before walking off.

"Oh great, just what I need, someone who trusts me with their life."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So does anybody feel for Adam being the middle man cuz i sure do... but he is becuz he knows like everything of their situations. now i have writers block... i didnt realize that this chapter was completed, review and hopefully you'll be rewarded soon... again so for the delay<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_okay, so here's a new chapter for my readers and reviewers. and for you that asked for it Adam is in this chapter... just wait for what Denver finds out about Adam at the end of the chapter. It might just shock you_

_**Chapter 11: **_

Sheldon was glad to make it home, people caught on to what was going on between Hawkes and Denver. He just hoped that it didn't get over to Don, he would kill him, he was sure of it.

Hawkes was watching the Discovery Channel, with a beer in his hand. He really didn't want to invite Camille over, he didn't know his feelings towards her anymore. Sheldon felt his eyes get heavy when he heard a loud banging on his apartment door.

He groaned, pushing himself off of the couch, placing the bottle on the table, and going to open the door. He opened it and there appeared an upset looking Don Flack.

"What is it Flack?" Sheldon asked, not really in the mood for confrontation.

"You tell me Hawkes, why is my girlfriend ignoring my messages. And also she came to the precinct telling me that maybe me and her should take a break. Then she told me to come and talk to you about it. What did you do to Denver?"

"I don't think I should tell you. I really don't want you to get upset."

"Just tell me Sheldon," Flack crossed his arms.

"Camille let it slip to her that I'm still in love with Denver," he sighed in defeat.

"What do you mean still in love with her? How long have you felt this way about her?"

"Since I first met her, but then she felt attracted to you and it's hard seeing her with someone else," Hawkes sighed.

"I know you two kissed the other day, she told me about it because she felt guilty. So what I can't understand is why you couldn't tell me your feelings for Denver. Because now she is confused, and I swear I don't know what I'm supposed to do to help her out."

"In my opinion, if she wants space I would give it to her."

"Oh I'm going to give her space, I'm done trying to please that woman. Have fun with her, because I... I just can't handle this anymore," Don huffed and left Sheldon's apartment, closing the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over Adam," Denver was snuggled into him on the couch as they were watching The Dark Knight.<p>

"I didn't have anywhere else to be anyways," he smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable her arms wrapped around him.

"I have to apologize for bringing you into my problems with Sheldon," Denver frowned, looking up at her friend.

"Don't worry about it Denver."

"I have to pay you back somehow, you really don't deserve this, because I know that you're close to Sheldon too."

"I just want to know why you're so mad at him just because he held from the fact that he's in love with you."

Denver frowned, "It's just that I trusted Sheldon to always be honest with me, no matter what. A few days ago when we kissed we agreed that I should just be with Don to save us from the trouble. He should have told me about his feelings."

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you from the truth. If there is something I know is that he cares about you, and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"But you do see how that turned out, I end up getting hurt anyways. Sheldon doesn't deserve me."

"He doesn't deserve you pushing him away just because you found out his true feelings for you."

"What if you found out that Stella was in love with you, and didn't even tell you about it?" Denver asked.

"I would be a little upset at first that she would hold something that big from me, but I would understand why. We work together, so do you and Sheldon, but you are dating Don I can understand why he would want to withhold information."

"Maybe I overreacted just a little, but how can I possibly look at Sheldon after this? How can I look at Don after this? Don was the best thing that ever happened to me and my feelings for Sheldon just destroyed a perfectly good relationship. I'm a horrible person."

"No you are an amazing person, you just are bad at controlling your feelings."

Denver nodded, "Yeah, you're right Adam. I'm horrible at controlling my feelings, I shouldn't even feel this way for my best friend. Life is complicated."

"Actually, love is complicated, if you make it that way."

"God Adam, you really need a girlfriend, you seem like you can control your feelings."

"Not with you snuggling into me."

"Damn, I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable. Apparently that's what I'm good at."

"Hey Denver, it's no big deal, it's just that I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time, so I'm uncomfortable to any kind of contact you give me."

Denver looked at Adam curiously, "Adam, if you had a thing for me, would you tell me?"

"Um... I don't know," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I've always found you attractive, plus you are way out of my league, no offense."

"None taken dude," she nudged him in the side. "How could I take offense to that? How about I help you find a woman who is good for you?"

"Can they be someone like Stella or Jess?" Adam asked.

"Adam Ross, you're telling me you had a thing for Jess Angell?"

He nodded, "I still keep in contact with her."

"Damn Adam, I gotta high five you for that," she held out her hand and Adam shook his head, giving her a five anyway.

"Does Don know this?"

"Yeah, well he kind of saw Jess kiss me, but he doesn't necessarily know that I had a thing for her. I told him the kiss meant nothing, but a goodbye, as she was leaving to work in the New Jersey police department for a few months, and if she didn't like the new environment, she could always come back to New York."

"Is she coming back?"

"She emailed me saying she gave Jersey her two weeks notice because she is coming back to be with our police department."

"I'm happy for you Adam, you deserve someone like her. Jess might be a little out of your league, but if you're happy, then so am I," Denver pulled her friend into a hug and they continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well did Adam liking Jess come off as a shocker to you? And what about Don's conversation with Hawkes? And just how much longer is Denver going to go without talking to Sheldon? Thanks for taking the time to read, now if you can, take the time to review as well... it'll mean a lot to me.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

_hope you are ready for more story, sorry for the delay but I had complete writers block thanks to my bestie for talking things out and afrozenheart for the review to help produce the beginning of this chapter_

_**Chapter 12: Breaking Up Is Hard to Do**_

Denver woke up the next morning on the couch, with her laying on Adam's chest, apparently they fell asleep in that position. She gently removed herself from Adam as she heared a knocking on her apartment door.

She sighed, untangled her hair and opened the door to a casual upset looking Don.

"Denver, we need to talk, I've been thinking about it all night and I came to my decision."

"Um... what decision is that?" Denver asked, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"I believe that we should start seeing other people."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I was going to let Sheldon tell you that, but I felt like that would have been an ass move. I feel like we aren't on the same level as each other, and we should move on."

Denver felt her eyes sting, she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"It's for the best, now you can live happily with Sheldon."

"Don..."

He held up his hand, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore," he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry too," Denver threw her arms around Don and kissed his neck. "So this is it between us?"

Don nodded, "I'm afraid so. I'll always love you, but I just... can't date you anymore."

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" she sniffed as Don gently rubbed her back.

"We just aren't meant to be Denver, okay?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"Okay," she wiped her eyes, Don removed his arms from Denver's waist. He lowered his mouth onto hers as their tongues moved together Denver pressing him against the wall. Her hands through his hair, as her mouth left his, kissing down his jaw and onto his neck.

A few more heated seconds later, Don pulled back, brushed his lips against her ear, before kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Denver," he whispered, kissing her in a heated passion, before pulling back and leaving, just like that.

Denver closed the door, and slid down, her head falling into her hands. She couldn't believe just like that her and Don were over.

Adam who was on the couch heard some crying, and he noticed that Denver was on the floor. He stretched quickly and then walked over to her, sitting down beside Denver.

"Den, what's wrong?" Adam asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Don just broke up with me, I don't think I've been this upset," she looked up at Adam and wiped her eyes. "You don't want to see me crying."

"No Denver, it's best to just let it all out," he pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought him breaking up with me would hurt so bad."

"Things are going to look up in time."

"How can I even be around him now? Or Sheldon, I made a big deal over him not telling me he loves me. But I feel like he's the only one who truely does love me in everything."

Adam didn't know what to say, "What are you going to do now?"

Denver shrugs, "I don't want to transfer somewhere else, but I know I can't face Sheldon right now."

"You'll think of something," he kissed her cheek.

"You're a good friend, I don't know what I would do without you," she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to worry Den, I'll always be here for you."

"And I thank you for that," she huffed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Sheldon was nervous he was at the cafe a few blocks from the lab, and he called Camille so she could come over. He had to talk to her, hoping that the talk would end well.<p>

"Hey sweetheart," Camille smiled as she entered the cafe. She looked so beautiful and here Sheldon was about to break her heart, all because his love for Denver was too strong.

He threw her a sad smile as she frowned back, and sat down at the table across from Sheldon.

"Sheldon, it seemed important on the phone."

"It is. Camille, there is no easy way to do this. And I know I don't want to do it, but I have to."

"I know that you are still in love with Denver, I know that's what you want to talk about," she reached out and grabbed his hands. "I love you Sheldon, but if you wanted Denver all this time but stayed with me it wasn't fair to Denver. Hell, it's not fair to me either, but I'm accepting of that, and do you know why?"

He shook his head, "No, but I think you are going to tell me."

"Because you are a great guy and I know you mean well. Yes I enjoyed getting back together with you, but I think we both know that Denver is the woman who belongs in your heart," she gave his hand a squeeze. "I will always love you, but I know true love when I see it and you and Denver are perfect for each other."

Sheldon didn't know what to say, the tone in Camille's voice he still felt sorry for, but he realized that Camille just wanted him to do whatever he was happy doing, and that was being in love with Denver Sandusky. He was going to make that known in everyway possible, and when Sheldon got Denver he would be stupid, if he ever let her go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY I did it, it took a while but thoughts... okay now question if any of my readers have any suggestions please let me know cuz my muse power for this story is slowly burning out<em>**


	13. Chapter 13: Alone Time With Friends

_thanks for the quick reviews my loves, now here's another chapter which i hope you enjoy _

_**Chapter 13: Alone Time With Friends**_

After Adam left a few minutes ago because Sheldon sent him a text stating that they needed to talk, Denver slipped on a tank top and pajama pants. Grabbing herself a beer and sitting on the couch to watch some television. She was crying less these past few hours, so that was a good thing. She was still hurt about earlier, even though it kind of gave her a prospective about who she can trust in life.

Denver laid her head back when she got a text from Lindsay saying she was on the way up, because she was back from her honeymoon with Danny.

Denver got excited as she waited for Lindsay to come knocking on her door, which she did three minutes later.

Lindsay smirked as the other woman wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight.

"I've missed you so much Linds."

"So, what's going on in your life? Still living it up with Flack?"

Denver sighed, "Actually we aren't seeing each other anymore, he said we weren't on the same level as he thought we were."

"Why did he think that?"

"Because he thinks I'm in love with Sheldon."

Lindsay's jaw dropped, "Seriously? You mean Sheldon as in Sheldon Hawkes?"

"What other Sheldon do you know?" Denver threw her best female friend a sad smile.

"Okay Den, you have to start at the beginning," Lindsay grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. Denver started her story about how everything came about.

* * *

><p>"Don, what are you doing here by yourself?" Danny asked as he joined Don at the bar. "Shouldn't you be doing dirty things with your girlfriend right now?" he smirked.<p>

"Actually Messer, I broke up with her, we both apparently want different things. But then when I left her this morning I couldn't stop thinking about her. I feel horrible for how our relationship was going when you were on your honeymoon. I kind of miss her," Don ran a hand through his hair.

"So, why don't you get her back?" Danny asked, not understanding why that was so hard.

"Things are complicated Mess, she's in love with somebody else and has been for a while."

"Really? Who is she in love with?" his friend asked. When Don didn't answer Danny sighed. "He works in the lab, right?"

Don nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Is it Adam?"

Don smirked, "I wish, actually it's Sheldon."

"Woah, I would have never guessed."

"Yeah me either," he sighed as he took a swig of his beer. "Me and her are just not meant to be, she'll probably be better of with the guy."

"I thought she was the one this time Flack."

"Me too, but I guess some things don't go as planned. Let's not talk about it anymore, what's up with you and your now wife. I still can't believe you guys are married."

"It is hard to believe, I never would have thought I'd find love anywhere, but I'm glad I found it with Lindsay."

Don nodded, Danny knew Don dated Lindsay for only a few days, and Danny was happy when he found out that Lindsay had a thing for him and everything worked out.

* * *

><p>"So Sheldon, what was it you had to tell me?" Adam asked as his friend invited him into the apartment. Grabbing two beers, Sheldon sat down next to Adam on the couch.<p>

"I ended things with Camille."

"Really, I'm glad you did? You know it wasn't right t be with her when your in love with Denver. How did she take it?"

"She actually did most of the talking for me, we ended up being on the same page. I really hope she finds some guy who can love her for all the right reasons."

"Trust me a catch like Camille, she'll find someone," Adam chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Is Denver doing okay? I know you were with her last night."

"Oh well, Don came over for a few minutes, and broke up with Denver. Gosh, I haven't seen her so devastated and upset. She was a mess Sheldon."

Sheldon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I feel so bad for her, she's going through a lot more than she should be going through. She's a good person, but can take some time in doing the right thing. But I love her, so I can't complain."

Adam couldn't help but smile as he heard Sheldon speak so highly of Denver.

"How can things get better with me and Denver?" he sighed, he hasn't felt so confused in his life.

"Well, let her finish her week off from work and then when she comes back, maybe you guys should just start over and slowly get together. You guys belong together, so it will work out, just give it some time. If she loves you like I think she does, she'd want to be with you as much as you want to be with her."

Sheldon nodded, patting Adam's back, "You are absolutely right, and Adam I truely am sorry for getting you in the middle of this stuff between me and Denver."

"Don't worry about it, it's what friends do for each other, and you both needed help," he smirked.

"So what's going on in your life? Life's been about me and Denver so much, we might as well find something else to bond over."

"I think there is something you should know."

"What? Don't tell me you have a thing for Denver too."

"Oh trust me Sheldon, I did, until she started dating Flack and I've realized I need some more true friends in my life. And actually there is someone else I had in mind?"

"You've been holding out on me Ross, who is it?"

"It's Jess Angell."

"Woah, you mean Flack's ex Jess who went to go work in another state?"

"Actually she's coming back in a couple of days to weeks, and we've stayed in contact for a while, and she admitted she had a thing for me and couldn't wait until she came back and we could start something up."

"Well Adam, I'm proud of you, how is Don going to take it?"

"I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't mind, he did say that if she came back he wouldn't want to pursue anything. Plus now that Stella is leaving we'll have another person in the lab, and no doubt Don will want to be with her if it's a woman."

"You have all of this planned out, well I hope everything works out between you and Jess."

"Me too, I'm really nervous about her arrival back."

"You'll be fine Adam, just don't do anything stupid. You deserve any woman."

"Any woman who isn't Denver, right?" Adam smiled.

"Right," Sheldon teased his friend, he really didn't want anyone to take Denver away from him, especially if they didn't know how to treat her the way she's supposed to be treated. He was happy Adam had good relations with a woman, especially a woman like Jess.

Sheldon hoped that when Denver came back after her week away from work, they could start over and build something new and better than before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY new chapter... how did you like it, are you excited for what's to come? I know I am keep up the good work my readers and reviewers I enjoy what u are thinking. Go Hawkdusky and JessAdam**_


	14. Chapter 14: Visiting Family

_thanks for reading and reviewing it meant a lot to me, here's the next chapter... mainly introducing Denver's brother and establishing their relationship as siblings_

**_Chapter 14: Visiting Family_**

Denver woke up very refreshed the next day, she was completely surprised that she got a good night's sleep. After her conversation with Lindsay, she realized that she needed to take her mind off things before going back into work. Denver knew where she was going to go, to her brother's place to see her two nephews she hasn't seen in a few months before she moved into to the city.

She called her brother Hayden after Lindsay departed telling her the news about her being pregnant with Danny's baby, and he didn't know about it yet. Denver was happy for Lindsay which reminded her about her nephews. What Denver didn't know was that Hayden was now living in Long Island. So she was going to stay there over the next few days, it saved her money for a plane ticket to Philadelphia.

When she was ready by ten o' clock she started her trip to Long Island, making it there by noon. She called Adam to let him know where she was, and she asked how Sheldon was doing, just because she didn't want to spend her time worrying about him.

_'He's doing fine actually', _Adam told her, Denver must admit that she was relieved and it made her feel a little better knowing that Sheldon was surviving. She had to admit she already missed him incredibly, but didn't want to see Sheldon until she knew what she could say to him.

Denver pulled into the driveway to Hayden's place, got out of the car and grabbed her bag for the weekend.

She sighed walking up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

Seconds later her brother answered the door, wearing blue jeans, a dark blue polo shirt, his brown hair slightly ruffled.

"Hey Den, glad you could make it," he gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek.

"So where are my little nephews?"

"Oh, they are taking a nap, they just finished eating lunch. I have someone for you to meet."

"Is it one of your new female conquest?" Denver asked.

"Why do you call them that?" Hayden frowned at his sister.

"Well because you don't keep any of your women for more than a few weeks. Who's the lucky girl now?"

"Sometimes I wish you weren't my sister, anyways her name is Taylor, and I've been seeing her for longer than a month."

"Congratulations, you aren't going to pull this she's the one crap again, are you?"

"Oh, trust me, she's the closest thing to Ellen, I can see myself with her and she loves my kids."

Ellen was Hayden's long time girlfriend who got pregnant with his kids, he was going to ask her to marry him, but then she gave birth to the twins and she passed away a few hours later.

The first two years Denver helped Hayden out with the twins, but then he realized that they needed a real mother. So that was why Hayden kept on getting with girls, he was looking for the right one, who resembled his late girlfriend and got along with his kids.

"Hey babe, want to do something while the kids are asleep?" a woman with dark brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a skirt and green tank top entered the kitchen. "Oh Hayden, I didn't know you had company," she smiled, holding out her hand for Denver to shake.

"This is my sister Denver, she's staying over for the weekend," Hayden explained before giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Nice meeting you," Taylor smiled. "I'm going to go swimming, join me if you'd like Hayden," she kissed Hayden's cheek before nodding to Denver and walking out of the kitchen.

"She seems nice," Denver threw him a smile, she didn't really like her already, but who was she to judge. "How old is she anyways?"

"23," Hayden told her. "She graduated at NYU a few months back, she lives next door."

"Really? What's up with you and dating a young one, usually they are like in their mid to late thirties."

"Well that's why they didn't work out, I figured try something new, and it's working out fine between me and Taylor. Plus, I'm almost thirty so I'm pretty sure I can handle myself."

"I just don't want you getting hurt, she has a lot more time to want to settle down than you. She just got out of college, she can't really know what she wants."

"Yeah, like your one to talk, you're like 27, and you haven't settled down yet. What's wrong with that picture? You probably lost your boyfriend because you have no clue what you want."

"You are an ass sometimes you know that," Denver frowned.

Hayden smirked, "I'm right, that detective couldn't handle you not knowing what you want. Sucks for you."

"Really? You're going to go there Hayden, why can't you be mature?"

"At least I can finally settle down. A guy that would ever want to settle down with you has something wrong with him. I feel sorry for the guy who gets stuck with you."

Denver thought of Sheldon and then wanted to punch her brother so hard in the face, but she couldn't because someone ran into the kitchen.

"Auntie Denny," a small boy ran up to Denver as she picked him up giving him a hug.

"Hey Riles, I've missed you a lot," she kissed the top of his head, putting him back down on the floor. He was wearing a blue shirt and black sweater vest, his dirty blonde hair was spiked up from sleeping.

"I missed you more," he smiled and ran out of the kitchen.

"You should be so glad that we got interrupted by Riley," Denver frowned and walked out of the kitchen. She didn't really care for her brother ever since he started looking for a mother for his children. Denver was mainly here for her nephews, she didn't come to Long Island to get trashed talked to by her brother. The only thing that mattered for the weekend were her nephews, and she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope I didn't dissappoint, and what do you think of Hayden? Tell me your thoughts and let me know if in the next chapter you want more of just Denver and her nephews or sum scenes with Sheldon as well<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_would have posted sooner but i hadnt been motivated to write more, so I thought if i would have a break in writing you should have a break in reading_

**Chapter 15:**

Sheldon was missing Denver a lot more than he thought he would be. He was very distracted in his thoughts, he was in the break room drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey Hawkes, working hard?" Mac entered the break room, Hawkes looked up at his boss and sighed.

"Just in thought Mac," he took a sip of his coffee.

"Is this about Denver?" Mac asked, sitting next to him.

"How'd you know about Denver?"

"It's pretty obvious there Sheldon," Mac smiled.

"How do you do it Mac?" Hawkes frowned.

"How do I do what?" he glanced at him.

"I know that you and Stella have a thing going on, how could you be okay with her being so far away?"

"Well Sheldon, it is tough, but it works because we find ways for it to. We've been through a lot as friends, and we're willing to do everything to make this relationship work."

Sheldon nodded, "I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before, there is just something about Denver. I love her so much Mac, I don't know what to do."

"She loves you too Sheldon, she probably just doesn't know how to handle those feelings because you guys were great friends and she doesn't want to ruin that bond."

"Are all women this complicated?" he sighed and Mac laughed.

"Not all women, it's just more complicated when you are in love with them."

Sheldon smirked, "Are you in love with Stella?" he looked at the older man and his smile grew as he saw Mac fiddle with his food wrapper.

"Let's not worry about that Sheldon," he patted his hand. "Don't get too distracted now, Denver will come back when the weekend is over and then you'll be back to normal."

"You're a good man Mac Taylor, now I can see why Stella speaks so highly of you."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Don't worry about that, you can figure it out yourself," Sheldon winked, and Mac shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and Taylor was making dinner for everyone.<p>

_Maybe I did judge her too soon, she is nice, too nice to put up with Hayden's crap though,_ Denver thought to herself as she watched her nephews play Guitar Hero. They were good at seven years old. The only main difference between the two was one had green eyes and one had brown ones.

"Aunt Denver, why don't you play with us?" her other nephew Benjamin asked.

"Oh, I don't mind just watching."

"Is something wrong Aunt Denny?" Riley frowned and Denver sighed, ruffling up the boys hair.

"Just going through some tough times right now."

"Are you sick? Is that why you're here?" Riley asked, his eyes watering.

"No sweetie, I'm not sick just things that you must not worry about."

"Why can't we know?" Benjamin frowned.

"It's nothing, I promise, everything is okay," she kissed both of them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they both stated at the same time, giving her a hug.

Denver smiled as her cell phone started ringing.

"I have to take this you guys," Denver told her nephews as she stepped outside and answered her phone.

"Hey Denver, how's Long Island?" Adam asked on the phone.

"It's alright, my nephews are making things a little better."

"That's good, I have good news as well."

"And that news is?"

"Jess and me just got done webcam chatting and she told me that she was coming back to the city on Monday. Her transfer papers and everything is completed, she just has to pack."

"That's great news."

"Oh Denver, it gets better. Since she doesn't really have a place to stay, she's going to live with me for a little while."

"That's amazing Adam, things are looking up for you. I'm proud of you guys. going to be perfect for Jess. I can tell how much she likes you by the way you talk about her."

"Well, I haven't really been in love before, and Jess might be the one for me."

"Congratulations Adam, I'm proud of you moving up in the romance department," Denver smiled.

"Thanks Den, that means a lot to me. Well I should be going, see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, I love you Ross."

"Love you too Sandusky."

"And could you please tell Sheldon that I really miss him."

"Will do, Adam Ross, out."

Denver laughed and hung up the phone, she was glad things were looking up for Adam.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a big success, if there was something about this Taylor woman, it was that she could cook.<p>

"Taylor, you are great with the kids," Denver brought up as she helped her with the dishes.

"They are really amazing, I like them a lot."

"Um... I have a question to ask," Denver rubbed the back of her neck.

"If it's about your brother, I know. He's a little hard to take, but his kids bring a good side out of him. And I know he also has a rep for being with so many girls. Before me and him started dating, he was seeing this one girl, and he flirted with me a lot. But when she dumped him and I saw him with his kids, he stole my heart that day. But now that I've been with him for over a month, I don't really see me and him together and being married to each other. I really don't want to hurt him."

"If there's one thing we Sandusky's have trouble handling is getting hurt. I've been hurt so many times recently it's crazy. But you make Hayden happy, and who knows, maybe your mind will change and you wouldn't mind being with Hayden long term."

Taylor smiled, "Denver, you are so right, I should give him a chance. I really don't want to regret losing him just because I can't see us together in the future. I'm crazy about him, and nothing should get in my way of that, right?"

Denver sighed, as she started to think about Sheldon again, who knew she'd be learning from Hayden's girlfriend. She was crazy about Sheldon, but wasn't ready to start dating again so soon. Denver had to get their friendship back on the right track, it wouldn't be easy, but she could handle it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was that and next chapter they're gonna be REUNITED ! hooray for Hawkdusky :DD review and hopefully I can get the next chapter up quicker<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_HOORAY! my muse is back for this story FINALLY lolz :) expect more updates a little bit faster_

_**Chapter 16:**_

The weekend had come to an end. Denver's relationship with Hayden grew within that time, and he told her to come back anytime. She would, and maybe one day she'd be able to bring Sheldon with her.

She was very anxious to come back to the city, she got to see Adam today, and Jess was coming back tomorrow. Believe it or not Jess and Denver were actually amazing friends. Jess was the one who actually suggested that she date Don.

Denver must admit she was over Don, she held no emotions for him at the romantic or physical level.

She was most nervous though, about going back to Sheldon, she missed him dearly, and needed to fix how tense things were before she left. Denver knew he would be at work today, and she was going there.

She took a deep breath, as she stepped foot in the elevator to the lab, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair. As the doors closed she leaned against the cold metal wall.

Denver stepped out on the 35th floor and smiled, she was actually glad to be back. First stop was Mac's office to tell him she was back.

"Hey Denver, you know you didn't have to come back today."

"I wanted to Mac, this is where I belong."

"Well, glad to have you back Denver," he nodded and Denver said her goodbye and went to go find Adam, who was actually in the break room.

He was on the phone with who she assumed was Jess. Adam looked up and smiled as he saw Denver watching him with a grin. He was so glad he saw her happier than the last time she was here.

"Jess, I'll call you later, Denver is back. Can't wait to see you tomorrow," he told her, before hanging up his phone.

"Adam, you didn't need to stop on the account of me," Denver smirked, as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back Denver, it hasn't been the same without you."

"Well thank you Adam, I'm happy to hear that. So Jess is coming back tomorrow, are you more nervous or anxious?"

"I'm actually more anxious, we really care about each other, I can see us taking things further."

"Good to hear it Adam, you need someone good like her."

"So, you didn't by any chance run into Sheldon yet, have you?"

"No, why, he is doing okay, right?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, Sheldon just being Sheldon. I do know that he'll be very happy to see you again."

"After the way I treated him? I should have been more reasonable about the whole situation in the first place."

"He's okay, and completely miserable since you've been gone, so trust me when I say he'll be happy to see you."

"I sure hope so," she sighed, she really wanted everything to go well, it was already hard enough not being around Sheldon, let alone not talking to him.

Last night she actually cried herself to sleep, because she was nervous about meeting back up with Sheldon.

"Speaking of Sheldon," Adam coughed and Denver turned around and saw Sheldon with a small smile.

She gave him one lookover before rushing into his arms, almost toppling him to the floor. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck, as she sniffed into his chest, she could already feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry," she whispered, Sheldon kissed the top of her head.

"Denver, everything is okay," he rubbed her back. "I've missed you so much."

She nodded, pulling back, "I've missed you too much," she smiled slightly, and he wiped her now damp cheeks. "Never let me get mad at you ever again, it nearly killed me."

"I know Den, I felt the same way. And I've realized that my life without you is completely miserable."

"I know how you feel," Denver nodded, pulling back. "So, are we friends again Sheldon?"

"Denver, we were always friends, no matter what. Like I promised."

She nodded and pulled him close again.

"Now theres that happy reunion Denver, which turned out better than I imagined," Adam smiled.

Denver looked back at Adam, "Ross, do you mind letting us have a moment?"

"Fine, glad you guys are better now. See told you Denver that he'd make you happy," he winked before leaving the break room.

"Do you mind if I go beat him up?" Denver asked Sheldon with a smile.

"Only if I can watch," he teased, kissing her cheek. "So do you um... have any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, an amazing date with Ben and Jerry."

"Ice cream, really? I know what we can do that better than eating your heart out in ice cream."

"What is this brilliant plan you have then?"

"How about I pick you up later tonight and you can find out."

"Are you asking me out on a date Sheldon Hawkes?" Denver smirked.

"Oh I don't think we're ready for a real date yet," he teased back. "I was thinking we could go out as friends, and get things really back to normal."

"Sounds like a plan Sheldon," she kissed his cheek. "I'm glad to be back."

"Happy to have you," he gave her a small squeeze. "We really have to make up for lost time."

"You better make it good Hawkes. Or else."

"Or else what Denver?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she winked, before walking out of the break room.

Hawkes took a deep breath and smiled to himself, "And she's back."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay who's immediately hooked after this chapter I surely am comments questions, or concerns you know what to do :) Sheldon and Denver are soooo cute together dont you think<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_dang where did my motivation for this story go... i apologize but my story called Trying Not To Love You is a major story in my fanfic life at the moment, i try coming back to this story as much as I can_

_**Chapter 17:**_

The rest of the day went well Sheldon had to work on a case with Denver and Danny. He of course kept on teasing each other because apparently he heard from Lindsay that things were finally going good for the two.

"Hey Denny, how's it working with Hawkes?" Danny asked as he leaned against the doorframe of her office.

"It's going good, oh and remind me to never tell Lindsay anything ever again."

"Sure will, so tomorrow Stella's replacement is coming? You aren't worried that Sheldon or Don will go for her, are you?"

"Don not so much and I really doubt Sheldon will pay much attention to her, me and him are trying to rebuild our friendship."

"Shouldn't rebuild something that isn't broken, you and Hawkes can only make your friendship stronger than before."

"Did Lindsay not tell you the whole story?"

"She just told me that you and Sheldon are back on speaking terms, she won't tell me what it was all about."

"I just got pissed because he was hiding his feelings for me."

"And you got mad, because why exactly?"

"I know it was a stupid reason to be upset at him, and I don't want to go into another whole explanation, it was hard telling myself about how I felt."

"Well taken into consideration, you and Sheldon do look cute together. There was something that really didn't fit with you and Don. You and Hawkes relate on a much higher level, you guys were like cut from the same cloth. You guys belong together."

"I know," Denver nodded, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"So is this your whole reasoning behind wanting to rebuild your relationship with him?"

"Sort of, I know I have feelings for him, it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to be something more with him."

"I know that feeling, that's how I felt about Lindsay went I met her."

"I'm glad that you and Lindsay are married, she's always speaking highly of you. It's cute."

Danny smirked, "Well I love her, and with the whole Sheldon thing, if you want more with him than just friendship you'll know when the time is right for you guys. Then you should be ready to move towards something more."

"Thanks Danny," Denver nodded and Danny smirked.

"Whatever I can do to help Sandusky, good luck tonight with your friendly dinner."

"Damn it Lindsay," Denver groaned and Danny laughed, walking off.

* * *

><p>It was after 8 o' clock and Sheldon promised he'd be there ten minutes before 8. Denver sat down on her couch, debating if she wanted to eat her heart out in Ben and Jerry. Before she did though there was a knock on the door.<p>

She removes herself from the couch and went to go answer the door. Sheldon was standing there wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing his glasses too.

"Sorry I was a little late," Sheldon kissed her cheek.

"So did you decide to tell me what we are going to do?" Denver asked, with a small smile on her face.

"You'll find out shortly," he smirked, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you're in luck though Sheldon I was fixing to pull out my Ben and Jerry."

"They got nothin' on me Den."

Denver shrugs, "Yeah, I guess you're right. You're sweeter than them anyday," she leaned in kissing his cheek softly, before closing and locking her door.

* * *

><p>"So you've decided to take me to your place?" Denver asked as Sheldon opened the door to his apartment.<p>

"I didn't really have an idea of where to go, so I made us some dinner."

"And you came all the way just to pick me up?" a smile lit Denver's face.

"You should know I'd do anything for you Denver," he kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"Sheldon, something smells good, what did you cook?"

"Your favorite, Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo."

"You remember something like that? Didn't I tell you that when I was with Flack and came talking to you about my first date with him?"

"Yes, you did, I have a good memory you should know that," he patted her hand. "I also remember that you don't like mushrooms," he fixed two plates for them and placed a plate in front of Denver, who licked her lips.

"It looks fantastic, not many guys I went out with knew how to cook."

"Good thing I'm not like many guys then, right?" he smirked, as he poured her a glass of red wine, that was still almost full. Camille didn't really drink much wine while they were going out.

"Sheldon, you didn't have to do all of this for me, a simple take out Chinese food would have been fine."

"I know you like the simple things, but I wanted to show you how special you are to me."

"You're too sweet Sheldon, that's one of the great things I like about you," she rested her hand on his as he sat down at the table across from her.

"What's your favorite thing about me?" he asked playfully.

"You are so damn handsome," her thumb caressed the top of his hand.

"Thanks, you are a pretty sexy woman. I think any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I already have the greatest guys in my life," she smirked, squeezing his hand. "Well, we can talk later, it's time to see how amazing this food tastes," she removed her hand from his, her fingers lingering on his momentarily.

Sheldon felt the warmth fade away, he inwardly sighed as he watched Denver eat some of his pasta. Her reaction made Sheldon grow warm in certain areas, she closed her eyes, moaning softly as she licked her lips.

"Baby, this is freakin' delicious," her chocolate brown eyes glance at his darker ones. She realized her slipup at calling him baby, but she didn't care, because it felt right.

_What is Sheldon doing to me?_ Denver thought to herself, as she continued eating his delicious meal. If they didn't end up kissing by the end of the night, she was going to be really surprised.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY how was that hooray for more Hawkdusky! U ready formore chapters cuz i think im gonna be on a roll with these chapters. review and maybe get updates quicker... lots of love :)<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

_YES! my motivation is freakin' in high gear with this fic glad i usually get the same amount of views for each chapter, and this goes out to my best reviewer afrozenheart412... alot is going to occur in this chapter, hope you don't mind :)_

_**Chapter 18:**_

After dinner, Denver helped Sheldon clean up before they went to go watch a movie. They watched Iron Man, it was Denver's favorite superhero, Sheldon's happened to be Batman. Before picking out one of the movies they of course had a friendly banter about why their superhero was the best.

When the movie ended, Denver looked up at Sheldon who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can't do this anymore Sheldon," she sighed.

"Do what?" he asked, gently caressing her arm.

"Pretend like I want to just have a stronger friendship with you. Tonight I realized that I want to be more than friends. I want to go out with the man I'm slowly falling in love with."

He looked down at her with a smirk, "You're falling in love with me, huh?"

"More everyday, the time we spent apart nearly killed me."

"I'm apologize for everything that happened between us, but it just made our relationship stronger," he smirked, caressing her cheek with his thumb, before lowering his mouth onto hers.

Denver gasped before she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave into the kiss. They fit perfectly together, as her tongue ran over his bottom lip, which he happily allowed entry. She had the urge to pin him to the couch.

Before she could straddle his waist her cell phone went off.

She pulled back, both breathing hard, a smile appeared on Sheldon's face, the kiss was amazing.

"You should get that," he ran his hand down her cheek.

Denver ran a hand through her hair, giving him a quick peck on the lips before picking up her cell phone.

"Sandusky," she answers, still a little out of breath. She looked up at Sheldon and noticed the smile on his face that probably wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

"Hey my favorite woman in New York City," Jess' voice came up on her phone.

"Jessica Angell," she smiled. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just wanted to know what you were doing, I got situated quicker than I had planned. I called everyone else on the team, we are meeting up at Sullivan's, if you want to join. I would love to see you again."

"I'd love to see you too, I've missed you terribly Jess. Adam better be careful I may just want you all to myself," Denver smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll think about it, I was kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh, is Denver Sandusky on a date?" Jess asked, a little too happily.

"Oh I wouldn't call it that necessarily."

"Stop being so modest. Adam told me a lot about what went on while I was gone, sorry about your break up with Don, at least you have Adam and Sheldon to help you out."

"Yeah, they are both great. Well if I decide to come, I'll be there in ten minutes since I'm on that side of the city."

"Alrighty love, and if you can talk to Sheldon, he wasn't picking up his phone."

"I'll tell him, love you, and maybe see you soon."

"Hopefully you will, I don't want to go over to wherever you are and kick your ass."

"I am not scared of you Angell, well see you later babycakes."

"Cute love," Jess laughed and then hung up. Denver had a smirk on her face, she missed Jess too much. They were the best of friends, well best females friends, her best friend was Sheldon, and it would always be him.

"So, what did Jess want?"

"She got situated and wants to know if I want to go to Sullivan's to meet up with her and the team. She asked me to talk to you about coming, since you wouldn't pickup your phone."

"We can go hang out with them, I don't mind, plus after Jess lands Adam, we'll have plenty of alone time."

Denver smirked, kissing him softly, "And next time we're alone we need to discuss what we are."

"I'd be happy to," he planted a kiss below her ear. "Let's go see your babycakes," Sheldon teased, and she nudged him in the ribs.

"Keep it up or I'll call you Shelly in front of everybody," she winked and he shook his head.

"Please don't."

"Whatever you say Shelly," she licked her lips, and headed to the door.

"You aren't getting away with that so easily."

"Punish me later, it's babycakes time," she patted his ass.

"You are too crazy, but it's cute, your cute," he kissed her neck.

"Oh, stop it you," she blushed, and grabbed hold of his hand.

* * *

><p>"Jess!" Denver shouted, quickly rushing over to the pool tables where everybody was, almost jumping her she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, burying her face into her neck.<p>

"Dennykins," Jess held her tight, kissing the top of her head, onlookers would think that they were dating. "Looking sexy as always love," Jess smirked, as Denver slowly pulled back.

"You girls aren't going to make out now are you?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Up yours Messer," Jess hit him in the chest.

"Denver, tame your woman," Danny crossed her arms and Denver slapped him upside his head. "Hey come on, two against one isn't fair."

"Pretty fair to me Messer," Denver looked over at Jess and winked.

"Thanks for keeping in touch by the way love," Jess frowned.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was always busy and was heartbroken. Don't take it personally," Denver kissed her cheek. "I'll always love you alright."

"I know you will," she took Denver's hand in hers and gave it a small kiss.

"I didn't know you guys were that close. Kind of awkward," Adam coughed as he came over, he was using the bathroom.

Jess smirked and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Jealous?" she laughed, and kissed his cheek. "No matter how close me and Dennykins are, I am not going to leave you, remember that."

He smirked and kissed her on the lips, her hand caressed his hair. Denver couldn't help but grin at the small moment of Adam kissing the woman he was obviously in love with. The moment ended when they heard a cough come from no one other than Don Flack.

Jess pulled back from the kiss and looked at the Detective that she used to be in love with, "Um... hey Flack," she greeted awkwardly, as Adam wrapped his arm around her.

"Jess," he frowned. "I didn't know you were coming back to the ctiy so soon."

"Yeah, well I don't remember inviting you to Sullivan's with everyone else," she crossed her arms.

Don balled up his fists, "Calm down a little Flack," Lindsay rubbed his shoulder.

Flack looked down at Lindsay, "Making out with a lab tech is a downgrade, if you ask me."

"Coming from the guy who dated me?" Denver spoke up.

"At least you were in my league," he glares at Adam.

"I don't think that makes much of a difference."

"Denver, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

She shrugged, "You'll have to ask Sheldon."

"Why do I have to ask Sheldon?" he asked, confused.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she smirked and Don looked at Sheldon.

"Don't be too long," Sheldon nodded.

"Thanks," Don smiled, and grabbed Denver by the arm and walking her away from the others.

"What is it that you want?" she crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want you back?"

Denver looked at him confused, "Then why the hell you acting jealous around Jess and Adam?"

"I didn't expect Jess to be with Adam, but I guess she isn't worth the trouble. You are worth far more than she ever was."

"That is my best friend you are talking about. I'm sorry Flack, but we didn't work out for a reason. You need to move on Flack."

"I can't move on, I'm still in love with you."

Denver groaned, "Don, please understand this, yes I loved you before, but then are relationship reached rock bottom. I can't go through that again. Yes we were perfect for each other at the beginning of the relationship, but it became too much. You deserve someone who can handle you. So please relax around Jess and Adam, because believe it or not they make each other happy."

Don ran a hand through his hair, "You're right Denver. It's just hard losing the two sexiest women I know. I'd never regret being with either of you, but I will always regret giving up on you both."

"You are going to be alright Don, I promise. Just please try to get along with Jess while she's dating Adam. You two are going to be working with each other again, and I know how you like making things difficult. Plus you'd probably end up attracting the new woman who is going to start working at the lab tomorrow anyways."

"I'm not going to try and fall for this one."

"Trust me Don, if she shows even a little interest in you and is attractive you'd want to pursue her. It's what you do. Now come on and let's go back to the others."

Don nodded, "Thanks for the talk Denver," he smiled slightly and gave her a hug, before they headed back to the others. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow... soooo how was this chapter with a lot of things going on, which were your favorite parts, and what would you like to happen yes, and i hope you'll enjoy Jess and Adam together, becuz of course there will be a double date with Hawkdusky and JessAdam in the future. So review and maybe i'll update again faster. What's a good pairing name for Jess/adam anyways?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_im finally back on fanfiction once again ive been away for a while nd im presenting u with this new chapter... Enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 19:**_

"So, what's going on between you and Sheldon?" Jess asked, as her and Denver watched the boys play pool.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jess."

"Come on Den, don't pull that stunt with me. He's been sending you these looks all night. And don't think I didn't see you both walk in together. He looks too damn happy, something has to be going on."

Denver ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, we were at his place watching a movie, and then when it ended we got to talking and it ended up with Sheldon kissing me, it was fixing to turn into something very hot, but then my phone started going off."

"Damn it, I interrupted that, I'm sorry Den," Jess rested a hand on Denver's.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Me and Sheldon are going to talk about it later."

"You guys are too cute," Jess smirked. "You guys didn't have to stop on the account of me."

"There's always more time for us Jess. We are best friends you know."

"That's just too cute, falling for your best friend, congratulations Den. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Thanks," Denver smiled, feeling the blush fill her cheeks.

"I WIN!" Adam shouts, causing Jess and Denver look up.

"Hey Adam, you only won because I helped you, we are on the same team," Sheldon crossed his arms.

"But who got the last ball in?"

"Adam, I got all the other balls in."

"Ross, you just suck," Danny smirked.

"Coming from the guy who didn't make any balls in," Don shook his head.

"Boys will be boys," Jess shook her head. "How did we both date a guy like Don?"

Denver smirked, "I ask myself that question every single day. So, you seem really happy with Adam."

"I fell in love with him Denver."

"How's the sex with him?" she nudged Jess in the side.

"I don't know yet, but maybe I will find out tonight," the detective licked her lips.

Denver laughed, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too babe," Jess kissed her cheek.

"Jessica, you should be so glad I'm not into chicks in that way. Me and you would be a pretty damn amazing female couple."

"There's no doubt about that," Jess rested her hand on Denver's thigh. "I love you Denver."

"I love you too Jess, but maybe it's best if we just stay friends," Denver teased.

"It probably would be best, sorry we couldn't be anything more than friends. But hey, if it doesn't work out with our relationships, me and you should hook up someday."

"Only in your dreams Jess," Denver kissed her friend's cheek when Adam came over.

"Hey Jess, do you um... wanna head back to my place now? I think it's time we're alone with each other."

A smile lit Jess' face, "Alright babe," Jess got off the stool and turned to Denver. "Good luck with Sheldon."

"Good luck to you as well," Denver smirked, as Adam wrapped his arm around Jess and they left the bar.

"Jess looks happy," Sheldon smiled, as he sat down on the stool.

"She really is happy, she likes Adam a lot. I find it cute."

"It's good to see Adam happy."

"It really is, so are you doing alright?" Denver asked.

Sheldon smirked, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "Yeah, I'm good, since Jess is gone want me to drop you back off at your place?"

Denver shook her head, "I was thinking that we can go back to your place, we still have to talk about us."

He nodded, "That's a good idea," he caressed her cheek as they left the bar.

* * *

><p>Denver was pretty nervous, Sheldon was unlocking the door to his apartment, she wasn't quite sure of where this conversation was going to lead.<p>

"Would you like something to drink Denver?"

She shook her head, "I think we should get straight to this important conversation," she grabbed his hand and walked him to the couch. "Okay, I love you Sheldon, I think you know that by now. I don't know how fast I want this relationship to go, but I know that I need you in my life, more than anyone. I already feel lucky, because you want to be with me. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around, so if you want to be with me that must mean I'm doing something right. At first I didn't want to date you, because I didn't want our friendship to change. I now realize how stupid it was to think that, because when I'm with you my life feels complete," she stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm not really good at these talks."

He gave her hand a squeeze, "It sounded pretty good to me. I love you Denver, no matter what happens. Life without you makes me miserable, I know this sounds kind of cheesy, but you complete me."

Denver smiled, and wiped her eyes, bringing his hand up to her lips, "I think we came up with a solution."

"So, does that mean you want to date me?" he asked, with a growing smile as she nodded.

"I want you and nobody else, we both deserve to be happy."

"Well I'm happy that we are getting a chance at being something more than friends," he caressed her cheek as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his lips back to hers for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

_I think you guys should be happy to know that I'm planning a sequel for this story :) Hooray for me right lol, hoping to make this story up to thirty chapters and then moving on from their this story was mainly for purposes of Sheldon finally getting what he wants, and he has it_

_I have a few ideas for the sequel if you have any thoughts or ideas just let me know, but for now enjoy this story :)_

_**Chapter 20:**_

Sheldon woke up earlier than he planned to, he smiled down at Denver who was sleeping next to him, her arm wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest. He was only wearing boxers, and Denver was sleeping in one of his shirts and her underwear.

Last night they didn't have sex, but they were close to it. Sheldon felt happier than he's felt in months, he finally got the woman who he truely wanted. And what was even better was that she was in love with him.

He hated to get up out of bed, but he was hungry. Sheldon gently got out of bed, when he heard Denver let out a small moan.

"Sheldon, where you going?" she slightly opened her eyes, stretching.

"I'm just going to get something to eat, just go back to sleep Denver," he kissed the top of her head. She nodded and snuggled into his pillow.

"I love you Sheldon."

"I love you Denver," he smiled, and then went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

About a good ten minutes later Sheldon was done making breakfast which contained eggs, bacon, and toast.

"I hope you made enough for me Sheldon," Denver walked up behind him, while he was fixing his plate. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You told me you don't eat breakfast babe," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I eat toast, and did you just call me babe?" Denver asked, kissing the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to call you that."

"No, I happen to like being your babe," her lips nipped at his ear.

"Well you are in luck then," he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because trust me Denver, you are going to be my babe for the rest of your life."

"Sometimes you can be so damn cheesy, but I love you anyways," she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down slightly to give him a kiss.

* * *

><p>"You think any rumors about us will be spread by now?" Denver asked as Sheldon parked in the garage next to the lab. "Not that'll I'll mind," Denver leaned over and kissed down Sheldon's neck.<p>

Sheldon smirked and undid his seatbelt, "You keep kissing me and everyone will know about us."

"Coming from the man who left quite a few hickeys on my neck from last night. You know how long it took me to cover them up."

"You know I can't get enough of you, I've been waiting for months just to get you," his lips brushed against hers.

"You must admit Sheldon, it was worth the wait," she patted his thigh and stepped out of the car, Sheldon doing the same. "Do you think anyone will be surprised about us, you know getting together?"

"I think they all expect it, I'm sure even Mac expects it."

"Mac has his own problems to worry about," Denver smiled. "Aren't we supposed to be getting some new woman today?"

Sheldon smiled, "You not nervous I'd run off with her, are you?"

"Me nervous, in your dreams Sheldon," she smiled as they made there way to the building. "You're probably nervous that one day I'd run off with Jess," she teased as they stepped foot in the elevator.

The doors closed and they were the only two in there, Denver wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck, "I hope nobody is paying attention to the cameras right about now," she stood on her toes and kissed Sheldon like she did last night.

Moments later when the doors were fixing to open Denver pulled away from Sheldon, acting like the weren't making out in the elevator.

"Oh, look who decided to finally show up," Adam smirked as they walked in the break room. "Oh, and Jess wants to know when we can double date."

Denver groaned, "We haven't even been going out for a day yet and that woman already wants to double date."

"I'm just glad you guys are finally dating, you both been through too much, it's about damn time."

"You seem too happy, did you finally get laid last night?" Denver asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Adam felt his cheeks warm up, and Sheldon shook his head.

"I'll take that as a yes you did. I bet it felt amazing too," Denver teased. "You guys used protection right?"

"Sheldon, help me out."

"Help you out? Come on Adam, you know me better than that. I like it when Den teases you."

"And trust me Adam now that you are in love, expect a hell lot of teasing from me, okay?" Denver winked and smiled at Sheldon.

"Anyway, you meet the new addition to the team yet?"

"Actually she's already on her first case with Mac and Danny. I'm just here chilling until they come back. Gotta look presentable for the woman."

"Good thing you have Jess now, no more hitting up women Adam," Denver reminded him.

"Don't worry from what Jess told me she is not my type. She said Don was quite interested in her though, she's an older woman like in her forties."

"I wonder if Don would do anything with this one, he told me he wasn't, but for some reason I don't believe him," Denver shrugged and groan when her cell went off. The I.D. said it was her brother Hayden. "I'll be right back," she kissed Sheldon's cheek before walking out of the room and answering her phone.

"Yes Hayden."

"Denver, I know we aren't the closest, but I really need a favor."

Denver ran a hand through her hair, "What kind of favor?"

"Well, you see Taylor just found out that her uncle has died, she has to go to Cincinnati for a week, and she wants me to go for support. And Benjamin is sick and I can't take him with us, but Riley doesn't want to go either."

"Do you want me to watch over them? I don't know if I can take a week off, but I have to talk to my boss and I'll let you know. When do you guys leave?"

"At ten tonight the flight leaves, I really hate throwing my kids on you last minute, but I really have to be there for Taylor."

"Trust me I'll let my boss know and get back to you, okay?"

"Okay, and thank you Denver for wanting to do this. If you can take care of them I'll drop them off at your place at eight tonight. I love you."

"I love you too Hayden, hope to see you tonight."

Denver walked back into the break room, and Sheldon looked at her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, my brother needs someone to take care of his kids while he goes with his girlfriend to Cincinnati for a week, because her uncle died and she needs support."

"Mac will most likely let you off, don't you worry."

"It's not that I'm worried about, its just that I never took care of my nephews alone before."

"You won't be alone in this babe," Sheldon wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"I really appreciate that Sheldon."

"Anything for you my love," he whispered in her ear, making her smile and hug him, burying her face into his neck. With no one other than Adam watching with a big smirk on his face, he was glad everything was going good for his two best friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, yes I'm back with this story, yes I'm still going to do a sequel, and yes more time with Denver and her nephews... and they get to meet Hawkes :)) HOORAY! hope you are ready for it all.<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:**_

It was a quarter til eight, Denver was waiting nervously for her brother and nephews. Sheldon was out going to get something to eat, so she was in her apartment waiting for her brother.

She was really glad that she has a guy like Sheldon to help her out, she was more nervous about what they would thinking of him.

There is a knock on her door, she opens it to Sheldon.

"Oh good, it's just you, you didn't have to go out and get pizza, they do deliver they know."

"Just thought you would like some time alone," he kissed her cheek, before bringing the pizza into the kitchen.

"Thanks for that Sheldon, I hope my brother isn't late," Denver closed the door and walked over to her boyfriend. "If he is late, we can have a little more alone time," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It might calm you down some," Sheldon lowered his mouth onto hers, she walked backwards until her back hit the fridge. She moaned as she opened her mouth to his, his warm tongue caressing hers.

"Sheldon," Denver moaned as he kissed down her neck, and start nipping at her collarbone as his hands slid down her back cupping her ass. She tilted her head to the side giving his lips more access. Before anymore could happen there was a knock on the door, Sheldon pulls back.

"Perfect timing," Denver sighed, brushing her lips against his, giving him several kisses, before going to answer the door.

"Hey Den," Hayden smiled, kissing her cheek. "You look a little flushed," he shook his head, dropping the bags on the floor.

"Auntie Denver!" Riley gave her a hug, and Benjamin just waved slightly.

"Hey guys, where's Taylor?"

"Oh, she's in the cab, she didn't want to come up. I haven't seen her so upset before."

"Death does that to people Hayden," Denver shook her head.

"Are you sure you can handle them by yourself for a week?"

"I won't be alone," she stated as Sheldon walked up to the door. "Sheldon, this is my brother Hayden. Hayden this is Sheldon Hawkes, my boyfriend."

Hayden eyed Sheldon suspiciously before shaking his hand, "Nice meeting you. So you are the guy dating my sister, you better treat her right Hawkes, you don't want to go messing around..."

"Okay Hayden, please don't make a scene," Denver ran a hand through her hair.

"You are my little sister, why shouldn't I have the right to protect you?"

"I am highly capable of taking care of myself Hayden," she crossed her arms. "Sheldon, why don't you go help the boys get some pizza?" she kissed his cheek and Sheldon walked the kids to the kitchen. "Do you always have to act like an ass?"

"What do you see in that guy anyways?"

"You are not pulling the race card, are you? You already know I've dated about three black men during high school, you were an ass to everyone of them. I really am in love with this guy, and I don't care if you have a problem with it, but don't you ever pull the race card. That man makes me happy, and if you aren't happy for me then screw you. Now say goodbye to your sons so you can make it to the airport."

Hayden made his way to the couch where his sons were already sitting, "Hey boys, I have to go now, you enjoy your week with Aunt Denver, okay?"

They both nod, giving Hayden a hug, before he stood up, shaking Sheldon's hand, "Was nice meeting you," he nodded and kissed Denver on the cheek. "See you next week Den," he sighed and left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Aunt Denver, can we watch some tv?" Riley asked, and she turned on the tv.

"Is Spongebob okay?" she asked and they nodded. She smiled down at them and went into the kitchen. Denver didn't hear Sheldon come into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright there Den?"

She turned to face him, "Besides my brother being an ass, yeah everything is fine. How can I be related to a guy like him?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm happy that you aren't like him. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known," he kissed her softly.

"Mmm, most amazing huh," she smirked and gave him a hug. "You taste good," she licked her lips, before kissing his neck. "You think we can hold off being hands on a whole week while my nephews are here?" her chocolate brown eyes looked into his darker ones.

"We aren't doing a real good job of it at the moment," his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you Sheldon," she smirked up at him while his forehead rested on hers.

"I love you too Denver," he tilted her head up, capturing her lips into a kiss. The kiss was warm, Denver couldn't help but let her tongue caress his bottom lip. "Den, you are tempting me to take you right now," he whispered and she laughed.

"Trust me Sheldon, there is a lot more where this came from, but you will have to wait a week, think you can keep him in your pants that long?" her hand caressed the slight buldge of his pants.

He moans, "I love it when you do that."

"I know," she laughed, before pulling back. "I think we should go out in the living room, before the boys get a little suspicious, or worse walk in on us," she gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her a plate of pizza.

Sheldon watched Denver walk out of the kitchen, a smile lit his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY new chapter complete and ready for u to read and Hayden is one kind of douche aint he<strong>_


End file.
